NewsieGoil
by Cait Radcliffe
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the newsboys of Manhattan. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong another newsie she's known for years? COMPLETED!
1. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequal! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
May 29, 1900  
  
It was seven o'clock in the Newsboys' Lodging House e eetad just risen over the city of New York and everyone was still asleep, all except for the only newsgirl in the home, Marie 'Target' McCoy, the only one they've ever known.  
Target was seventeen-years-old and a part of the Manhattan Newsies. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She stood five foot five and was somewhat of a tomboy; she could beat up any newsboy in the home. She lived with about thirty boys and was raised like one. Target considered herself an orphan, the boys were the only family she could remember. The reason they called her Target was because she was a regular sharpshooter; she had a mean slingshot and great aim.  
Target had been up for hours, she always woke early so she could get done what she needed, like take a shower with hot water and get dressed without being interrupted by the fellas. She sat by the second story window in a wooden chair and watched the people down below. Target turned and saw Kloppman walking up the stairs.  
Kloppman was about sixty-years-old with milky white hair, a walking stick, and a grandfather--like attitude towards the residence in the Lodging House.  
Target got out of the chair and walked quickly past the bunks of boys and towards Kloppman.  
"Mornin' Kloppman! How'd ya sleep?" she whispered, helping him up the stairs.  
"Pretty good, Target! You wanna wake the boys for me this mornin'?" he whispered back, pointing to the lazy bodies draped over the bunks.  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" she said, walking over to one of the bunks where a boy named Kid Blink lay sleeping. "Watch," she whispered, turning back to Kloppman. She sat on the edge of the bunk beside the sleeping boy. She leaned in only a few inches away from his cheek as she began to stroke his dirty blond hair. "Blinky-Boy, I'm waitin' for you'se. Come wit me," she buzzed, covering her mouth so she'd stop giggling. Behind her, Kloppman was laughing, too.  
"Hmm," he hummed with pleasure. "I'm waitin' for you'se, too." A large smile stretched across his face.  
"You'se know what I'se want you'se ta do, don't you?" she whispered, also smiling, revealing her white teeth. "I, want you'se...ta..."  
"Yeah?" he lifted his head slightly, not waking.  
"Ta sell da papes," she whispered in his ear.  
"WHAT?" he said loudly, sitting up straight in his bed and staring at his good friend beside him.  
"Good mornin'!" she said, the smile still plastered on her face.  
"Ahh, Newsie-Goil, why you'se always gotta wake me up like dat every mornin'? Why can't you'se just wake us up like Kloppman ova dare? He just yells at us. But when you wake us up, it's like torture. How come you'se just can't let us rest?" he questioned.  
"Cause dare ain't no rest for da wicked," she said with an evil expression on her face. "Now, time ta get up!" Kid Blink and Target were really close friends and enjoyed teasing each other. "ALRIGHT BOYS! TIME TA GET UP AND SELL DA PAPES!" she yelled, causing a ruckus about the second floor. Everyone jumped. A boy named Boots had fallen out of his bed. Although the boys were unruly and uneducated, they were angels with dirty faces.  
Morning was Target's favorite part of the day because, even though she had known the boys all her life, she still enjoyed seeing them without their shirts on.  
"COME ON BOYS, CARRYIN' DA BANNA!" she yelled as Kloppman was still smirking behind her.  
"Ahh Target, just five more minutes," they all mumbled. The fellas never got mad at Target for acting like this every so often, they figured they deserved it. The boys slowly began waking up and getting dressed.  
"Hiya there, Target! How's it goin'?" Crutchy said, kissing her on the cheek like he did every morning. Marie always got a hug or a kiss from the boys in the morning; she was their girl.  
Skittery jumped off his top bunk, came up from behind her, and gave her a loving hug around the waist.  
"Hiya, Skit," she said, placing a hand on his cheek as he stood behind her. She liked him, a lot, but figured he wouldn't waste his time on a silly girl like herself. So, she had never bothered to tell anyone.  
"A'ight, Skit, dat's enough! Let her go," a voice said, pulling his arms off from around Target's waist.  
It was their leader, Jack Kelly. Jack was twenty years old. They called him Cowboy because of his long lost dream of going to Santa Fe, New Mexico. He wore a red bandana and a cowboy hat on his head. He was about five foot nine and had dark brown hair that parted down the middle. Jack was like a brother figure toward Target and always kept her out of trouble. But, sometimes he got her into it.  
"Ah Jack, he was just sayin' good mornin' like he always does," she said, following him to the washing area where some of the newsboys had been shaving.  
"Every mornin' I'se gotta tell him ta back off! Listen Target, I'se don't like all des fellas huggin' you'se 'n such," he said, applying shaving cream to his chin and cheeks. "I'se mean, you'se are da only goil here," he continued, picking up his razor.  
"Hey Jackie, come on! We'se all pals here! It ain't like dey're gonna do somethin' ta me, and if dey try anythin' on me, I'se just gonna give 'em one in da nose!" she said, holding up her fist and giving a quick right jab into the air as if she was fighting someone. They both laughed. Jack continued shaving.  
"Hey, you'se is pretty good at dat! And, I'se know you'se can take care of yourself, I'se just... I'se don't know, just be careful, you undastand, Marie?" Jack was the only one who was ever aloud to call her Marie, but he only did it when he was really serious with her.  
"Yeah, yeah, da whole Marie thin'. I'se know, I'se know!" she sighed, turning around waving her arms in the air as she walked down the stairs. "See ya downstairs boys," she called and raised a hand in the air. They gave an unsteady grumble.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Hey, Jackie-Boy," a voice called a few minutes later. It was Skittery and he didn't look too happy. "Jack, you'se know I'se like Target, so why do ya always pull me away when I'se is wit her?" his eyes were fixed on Jack.  
"It's cause I'se know you'se Skit. One a des days, you'se is gonna have her all to yourself, den you're gonna break your little heart, dat's why I'se pull you'se away," Jack said, wiping the remaining shaving cream off his face. "She's like me sista and I'se don't want her heart broken," he turned towards Skittery and threw down the towel on the counter, leaning against the sink. The last thing Skittery ever would to do is hurt Marie.  
"It's just dat, I'se might have a chance wit Marie."  
The smile on Jack's face suddenly disappeared in an instant, his eyes bursted with rage. Jack pinned Skittery up against the wall.  
"Listen, you little scab, nobody calls her Marie but this fella, got dat?!" Jack said, ramming Skit into the wall one more time, just to scare him. At that instant, the whole room stopped what they were doing and turned not to Jack, but to the staircase. Target was standing at the top. She looked like a cross between crying and throwing a fit at Jack. Both Jack and Skittery turned to see what everyone was looking at. Jack's hands were still holding Skit up against the wall. Target ran toward Skit, turning his head every which way to check for any sign of injury.  
"What da hell is goin' on here?!" she demanded, turning to Jack for some answers. He said nothing. "WELL?"  
"He...he called you Marie," said Jack, a little ashamed. The rest of the boys stood silent. Not a word was spoken. No one had ever seen Jack burst out like that before; he was always a laid back kind of guy, so they were a little shocked.  
"Jack, dat ain't no reason to flip out on him like dat! Geeze, what da hell's wrong wit you'se?" she asked, still checking for a wound. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You'se okay?" she questioned.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, staring into her eyes.  
"Good, okay," she said to Skit, then turned to Jack. "Come wit me," she ordered, grabbing his bandana tails and dragging him to the other side of the room so they wouldn't be heard. Marie pushed him onto one of the bunks. "Listen Jackie, I'se told you'se, I'se can take care of myself and just cause Skittery called me by me real name, don't mean you'se gotta kill da poor fella," she said, pointing a finger in Skit's direction. Jack picked himself up off the bunk where he had been thrown and stood up, towering over Target. She had no fear and she didn't back down. She stared at him, waiting for words to come out of his mouth.  
"I'se is da only one who calls you Marie, and when someone calls you dat, it's like someone callin' me Francis. I just snap!" he whispered to her. Francis was Jack's real name, which no one ever called him. If they did, it would probably be their last day on earth.  
"A'ight I get it, but do you'se have ta start dis foist thin' in da mornin'?" she said, easing off a little.  
"Sorry," he muttered, lowering his head.  
"Dat's all I'se wanted ta hear," she said, ruffling his hair. "DID YA HEAR ME FELLAS? SELL DA PAPES, COME ON!" she yelled, raising a fist in the air. All the boys cheered and hollered as if they had just won a battle. "COME ON BOYS, CARRY DA BANNA!" she screamed. The boys cheered once again and they all ran down the stairs, jumping and sliding down the banister.  
"See ya later, Kloppman," they all yelled as they ran out the front door into the dusty streets of New York. The streets of Newspaper Row were filled with horse drawn carriages that went up and down the street, people on their way to a hard day of work, and other Newsies peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world.  
Every Newsie had a different strategy of how to sell their papes. Jack liked to improve the truth and to make the headlines more appealing. Crutchy had a lame right leg, so he'd get sympathy from his buyers. Target, on the other hand, liked to flirt with her male customers: she'd get on their good side so they'd buy more papers.  
The Newsies kicked up dust as they ran, jumped, and flipped down the dirt roads, singing 'Carrying The Banner'. 'Carrying the Banner' was the Newsies' national anthem. They sang it to themselves every morning to get moving faster.  
The Newsies walked up the ramp that led to a counter with bars running from the top to the bottom. This was the Circulation Desk, where the Newsies received their papes to sell for the day.  
First up was Mush Meyers. He was a well built lad, with curly brown hair and a sweet smile. He got his name because his skin color was like mushy oatmeal and also because he had a way with the ladies.  
"Hey Mr. Edwards? You'se awake in dare?" Mush shouted, and banged on the shutters with his fist. Behind him, the rest of the Newsies were crowded around one of the boys, Thomas 'Racetrack' Higgins. The boys and Target watched as he and Boots played a game of marbles.  
"Now, now, what's all this commotion out here? You Newsies ready to sell some papes?" asked Mr. Edwards as he pulled out his money book and opened it. "Now, how many young man?" Mr. Edwards questioned.  
"Forty papes," said Mush, slapping down his money.  
"Why only forty Mushy-Boy? Need a new hat?" asked Kid Blink. Everyone gave a soft murmur.  
"Nah. I'm taken Lily out tanight."  
Lily was Mush's girl and was about as pretty as they come, but she was also treated with great respect when she walked into a room. She could put a smile on anyone's face; she had a great sense of humor. Lily was usually referred to as Tig and she had light brown, wavy hair that came to her shoulders and hazel eyes. She made her money by working in a seamstress factory.  
Lily and Target were best friends since the first day they had met. Target told her everything that was going on with the Newsies and if Mush was staying out of trouble. Target and the boys were always trying to get Tig into becoming a Newsie. They were all such good friends. It seemed, though, the harder they tried, the more she resisted. Target even used the line, 'You'se get ta wake up with da boys every mornin'!' But it was no good.  
"Okay kid, you'se got your papes, move it along," said Mr. Edwards, giving a slight wave of his hand. Mush picked up his papers and stepped aside, sitting on the edge of the wooden platform to scroll through the headlines.  
"Watch dis," said Target to the rest of the boys in line.  
"Target, what are you doing?" said a boy named David Jacobs. He tried to grab the back of her shirt before she got to the counter or into an embrassing situation. She strolled up real close to Mr. Edwards.  
"Hiya dare, handsome! Ya know, you're a real good lookin' gentleman. I'se bet you'se got so many goils chasin' afta you'se, you'se don't know what ta do wit all of 'em!" the boys behind Target were laughing at the sight of Mr. Edwards, for his cheeks became rosy red. She turned around to the noisy boys behind her. " 'Ey fellas, keep it down, I'm woikin' here!"  
She turned back to Mr. Edwards and gave a smile like no other. "Now Mr. Edwards, if you'se don't mind, could I'se have a hundred papes. It's just...the thing is...I'se got no money! So, could you'se help me out, just dis once?" she questioned, batting her eyelashes.  
"Of course, sweet heart! Here you are. Tolin?" he called to his young assistant. "Give the girl a hundred papes," he said as Tolin handed the newspapers to his boss, who in turn, handed them to Target. The boys were in shock as she blew a kiss in Tolin's direction, just to see if she could get any more papes for him, which she did. She turned around and raised a eyebrow at the fellas, then went and sat beside Mush.  
"How does she do dat?" they all murmured with wide eyes.  
"Next!" called Mr. Edwards. Kid Blink tapped Target on the shoulder. She turned around toward him.  
"Tell me what I'm doin' wrong," he said aloud so that the rest the boys could hear him. The boys started laughing again as Blink walked up to the counter as flirtingly as he could. In a woman's voice he said, "My, you're lookin' handsome dis mornin'!" he managed to say without laughing. The rest of the Newsies behind him couldn't help it. Race and Snoddy were on their knees with laughter, Target just sat there, shaking her head back and forth.  
"Hey kid, pay up, twenty-five cents," said Mr. Edwards  
"What 'bout her? She didn't pay you!" Blink said, pointing to Target.  
"Dat little lady right dare is a real sweet talker. As for you, keep practicing," suggested Mr. Edwards.  
"Ah here's your quarter. Forget you'se, ya bum!" Blink mumbled, receiving his papes.  
The sun was warm that June morning and the sounds of echoing Newsies filled the streets. The wind blew gently as David stepped up to the desk to get his papers. Target sat leaning against Blink, reading the front page.  
"It says here dat Morris Dalance escaped from da state prison," said Mush, turning the page. Everyone looked at Mush, remembering who Morris Dalance was. It had been almost a year since the Newsie Strike and that was the last time they had seen Morris and his rat brother, Oscar.  
When the group got their papes, they made their way along their normal routes. The wind blew through the trees of Central Park and the sky was free of clouds. The gang of Newsies walked up and down the streets, papers raised high in the air, everyone yelling, "Extree, extree, get your papes here! Read all 'bout it!"  
The boys thought this was their best selling day of the week. New headlines, new customers, a new day, it was great! Target stood under a tree, selling papers to the passer by.  
"Hey Mister, you're lookin' mighty handsome dis mornin'! Would you'se be willin' ta buy one of me papes?" she said, placing an arm around his back and on his shoulder. She lifted a paper and opened it to the main story.  
"Yeah, I could use a good story from The World," the man said, giving Target a penny in exchange for the newspaper. She smiled even wider and handed the paper to him.  
"Thank you sir," she said, putting the penny in her pocket. Long moments passed and Target grew lonely. She leaned her back against the tree when a boy named Robert Tunnel, known as Pots, strolled over.  
"Oh great, here we go again!" she thought, looking in the opposite direction.  
"Hey there, gorgeous!" he greeted, resting his arm on the tree trunk over Target's shoulder.  
"Hey yourself, fella," she replied, spotting a customer. "Hello ma'am! How are you'se taday? Would you'se like a story from The World?"  
The woman agreed and bought a paper and walked away. Target leaned back against the tree.  
"So, I'se was wonderin' if you'se would wanna have dinna sometime?" Pots asked.  
"Umm, I'm pretty busy. And, I'se t'ought I'se told you'se, we'se just pals!" she clarified.  
"Are you'se sure I'se can't change your mind?" he asked, placing his raw hand on her cheek. He planted a kiss on her lips. It was wonderful, but it wasn't meant to be. She looked to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Robert," she apologized, shutting him down. He walked away a little embarrassed and hurt. He had tried many, many times to win over Marie's affection.  
The wind blew again, causing Target to lose her grip on her newspapers. "Oh shit!" she yelled, running after her loose papers. The wind finally stopped and Target began picking up her papers and putting them back together. While picking up one of them, she suddenly saw two feet beneath her face. She lifted her head to see Skittery standing there, holding the rest of her newspapers.  
"Rough day?" he asked, handing them to her.  
"Yeah, you'se could say dat," she sighed politely. "T'anks," she said, taking the papers from him.  
"Well," he said, blushing a little. He looked as if he was going to turn and walk away, so she grabbed his arm. She needed some one to talk to for a few minutes.  
"How's business wit you'se, Skit?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun with a paper.  
"Same old, same old," he sighed, taking off his hat off his head, remembering Target was a woman and should be shown respect like any other. "Well.I'll see you'se at Tibby's afta woik, den," he said, putting his hat back on, smiling at her, then walking off.  
Target raised an eyebrow and yelled, "Extree, extree! Psycho escapes from local refuge! Get it while it's good!" The day dragged on later into the afternoon, making business slow. Target sat on the ground under the tree in the park and read her last paper. She looked up slowly, meaning to lean her head back on the tree trunk, but seeing her good friend, Lily, strolling the walkway, Target picked herself up off the soft grass, and dusted herself off. "TIG!" she yelled and finished the cigarette she lit. Placing her hat on her head, she ran to where Lily was waiting. "Hey Tig, you wanna help out a friend and buy me last pape?" she asked, lighting another cigarette.  
"Yeah, sure," she said, handing a penny to her friend. Lily began to read when she looked at Target trying to light another cigarette. "You know, you should really stop smoking so much," Tig said, disgusted.  
"Yeah, why?" Target asked, throwing her match on the ground.  
"Because you're a young woman, it's not good for you, and it's not lady-like," Tig said, opening her paper.  
"Ah, lady-like me ass!" Target said, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. She blew smoke out of her nose, causing Tig to cough.  
"Where did you pick up that dirty habit?" Tig asked, still coughing. Target smiled and started to walk.  
"Your boyfriend!" Target said, turning around and smiling at Tig. She put the cigarette back in her mouth. Tig ran to catch up with her.  
"Where are we going?" Tig asked after a little while of walking. Target put her hand in her pocket and felt the money jingling. She blew out some more smoke.  
"To Tibby's on Mint Street. Woik day's ova. You'se eva been dare?" she questioned, turning to Lily. She didn't answer. "You comin'?" Marie asked, putting the stick back in her mouth.  
"Only if you throw that thing out," said Lily, pointing to the cigarette in Target's mouth. With that, Target took one last inhale, threw the stick on the ground, and stepping on it as she walked by. Turning back to Lily, she asked, "Better?"  
"Much," said Tig. They both laughed and made their way down to Tibby's restaurant. 


	2. Not My Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequal! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Standing outside the glass door of Tibby's, Target and Lily looked through the window to see the hustle and bustle of the rest of the Newsies after a long day of work. Jack, Race, Blink and David were all resting in their own booth while Boots, Specs, Skittery, and Mush were sitting at the bar. The remaining newsboys were up and about asking their fellow Newsies how business was as waiters walked back and forth, delivering drinks to the boys.  
The afternoon sun filtered through the windows of the restaurant. Crutchy was seen explaining his daily occurrences with wild hand motions. Lily and Marie looked at each other, then back into Tibby's.  
Getting tired of just watching, Target said as she dragged Lily through the front door, "Come on!"  
"Hey everybody, look who I brought!" she yelled, raising her hands in the air then directing the attention to Tig. Lily stood there, looking around the room. Mush jumped up from his seat and made his way over to Tig. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. They laughed, as well as the rest of the Newsies. Tig placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. Mush put her down and kissed her hard.  
"Wahoo!" they all cheered and clapped. Target came up from behind them, looking at an angle to see if they were still conscience. She taped Mush on the shoulder and he turned to see who disturbed him.  
"Do you'se two always greets each odda like dis?" she asked, referring to the kiss. Mush looked at Target as if she was crazy. "Okay, I'se get it. As you were!" she said and walked away. Tig looked back into Mush's puppy dog eyes.  
"So Tiger, what was that for?" she asked, removing his hat from his head and placing it on her's.  
"I'se just ain't seen you'se in awhile!" he said, hitting the brim of the hat so it would cover her eyes.  
Target walked over to the bar and sat in Mush's seat beside Skittery, who smiled at the site.  
"Has you ever done dat?" Skit asked, pointing to Lily and Meyers across the room. Target turned around, seeing the two cuddle.  
"Dat?" she asked, also pointing to the couple. "Nah. Too much of dat stuff makes me sick, you'se know what I'se mean?" she explained, turning back to the bar. Target motioned to the waiter for a drink. "I'se just do dat to make dem happy."  
"What 'bout you, shouldn't you'se be happy?" he asked as she received her drink.  
"Thanks," she said, nodding to the waiter. "Me chance will come. Just don't know when yet!" she continued and took a sip of her drink. She turned to Skittery. Their eyes locked for what seem like an eternity until Target forced herself to look away.  
"Hey love boids, you'se goin' ta sit down?" she yelled over the noisy crowd. She tried to think of something else clever to say, but her mind went blank.  
  
About an hour later, all the Newsies were crowed around one table.  
"Listen," started Racetrack, "I'se seen dis gang of scabbas walkin' down da street," he continued, lighting his cigar. "Den I'se sees dis odda Newsie, he couldn't have been more den six! So, des scabs walk up to dis kid and soak him real good. I'se neva seen a kid bleed so much in me life!" everyone was in awe, all except for Mush and Tig who were in the back corner having their own discussion.  
After awhile, the Newsies got bored and took out a deck of cards.  
"Who's up for a game of poker?" Race asked, holding up his cards. Some of the Newsies came and gathered around the table.  
The restaurant was growing dark and only shadows were left. The streets that were filled with people were being replaced with only one or two; everyone was done with work and at home with their families. As for the Newsies, they were busy watching Dave fight Target in an arm wrestling match. It was down to the wire. Davie was just a few agonizing inches away from winning when Target snapped back and slammed Dave's hand down on the table.  
"Ya almost got me dat time Davie, but almost ain't good enough!" Target said, lighting a cigarette. She turned around in her chair to see Mush and Lily kissing again. She gave a deep sigh. "HEY!" she yelled to them. "Why don't you'se save some of dat for later? Come and have some fun wit da rest of us," she said as Jack took the cigarette out of her mouth. Everyone looked at Jack smoking Target's cigarette. Target grabbed it back from Jack and took a puff.  
"So Mush, what about you? You'se want dis?" she said, holding out the cigarette, then gave a look to Jack that said, 'What were you thinking, taking my cigarette?'  
"Yeah sure, I'se could use a smoke," Mush said, smiling and taking the cigarette from her. He was just about to put his mouth on the filter end, when Tig spoke up.  
"Hey Tiger, you better put that ou! I don't want to be kissing a mouth full of smoke!" she said, raising an eyebrow at Mush. He looked back at the cigarette and sighed. Mush hung his head then turned back to Tig. He bit his bottom lip and handed the stick back to Target.  
"Your loss," Marie said to him, "oatmeal!" she coughed to the rest of the boys. Everyone laughed and jokingly slapped eachother's faces.  
As for Lily and Mush, they stood in front of the gang, feeling a little embarrassed. Lily took Mush by the sleeve and directed him towards the door. Behind them, Target and the group were still rolling with laughter. Lily placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look away from his friends across the room.  
"Tiger," she said, trying to get his attention. "Tiger!" she yelled once more. His head snapped toward her. "Listen Tiger, don't worry about it. I'll get you something better for your sacrifice," she said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ahh..," he smiled, lifting his head in acknowledgment and placing a strong arm around her waist. "You'se is thinkin', what I'm thinkin', ain't ya?" he continued and moved closer.  
"Ahh..," she mocked, "you wish! I'll show you later," she explained as they walked back to the table and got their papers and Lily's handbag.  
The street lamps outside were just lighting up as Tig headed out the door of Tibby's. Mush decided it was his responsibility to make sure Tig got home safely.  
"Hey fellas, see ya lata!" he yelled.  
"HEY!" Target screamed back offended, getting up from her seat.  
"Sorry Newsie-Goil, see ya fellas, and goil, lata!" he corrected, shutting the door from the outside.  
  
The stairs shimmered in the summer night sky as the people of sleepy Manhattan called it a day and fell to sleep. The gang of Newsies walked the empty streets of New York, cigarettes lit, having their own fun, and singing like it was no one's business. Hands stuffed in their pockets, they made their way to the small city square where they hung out other then Tibby's. In the middle of the square there was a large stone statue of Mr. Horace Greenley sitting in a chair and with an iron gate that semi-circled around the statue area. A few iron benches were scattered here and there throughout the square.  
The moon was full and as bright as could be. Jack climbed the statue and sat across the lap of Mr. Greenley. Race, Bumlets, Dave, his little brother Les, and Snoddy stood in front of the statue talking about only God knows what while others took their rest on a bench or two. Skittery chose to sit on one of the benches with his arms hung over the back. He tilted his head back to look at the stars.  
Target walked up and sat beside him. Skittery sat up as she lit her cigarette. "How ya doin', Skitty-Boy Jones?" she asked, leaning her head back to also see the sky.  
"I'se ain't dead, so I'se guess dat I'm hangin' in dare," he said, doing the same. Target offered the stick to Skittery. He hesitated at first, than decided, "Why not?"  
  
Hours flew by when Skittery and Target's conversation suddenly stopped. Target had drifted off to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Okay fellas," started Jack, getting up from his resting spot. "We'se betta get back," he proclaimed, jumping off the statue and walking off.  
Skittery turned to Target and gently lifted her head off of his shoulder. Skit got up off the hard resting area and looked at Target peacefully sleeping on the bench. He bent down and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her's around his neck.  
"What's goin' on?" she whispered, cracking her eyes open a little.  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Go back ta sleep," he answered softly. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep in his strong arms. He gave a giant smile and continued walking.  
"Hey Skit!" someone called. He turned his head and saw Racetrack walking toward him. He threw his cigar butt on the ground. "Ain't she a little too big ta be carryin'?" he asked as they started to walk.  
"Nah," he replied to Race and then smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. Race and Skittery made their way back to the Lodging House. When they got to the door, Skit spoke.  
"Hey Race, ya wanna get da door for me?" he asked, raising Target up a little to show that his hands were kind of full.  
"Oh, yeah," Race said, placing his newly lit cigar back in his mouth. He turned the brass handle of the large wooden door. Skittery turned sideways so he could make his way thought the door without hitting Target's head on the entrance way. They were the last Newsies in that night.  
Race and Skittery climbed the creaky stairs up to the second floor. Everyone was already sleeping when they reached the top. Skittery walked into Target's separate room. It was the first time he had seen it.  
Race stood in the bedroom doorway while Skittery laid Marie down on her cot. Skit stood there for a minute and watched her peaceful sleeping.  
"Ain't she pretty, Race?" he asked, hands in his pockets. Racetrack took a few steps towards Skittery and the sleeping Target. Race looked at her and then tilted his head to see from a different angle.  
"If you'se say so!" Race said and turned to head out of the room. Skit turned around.  
"What's dat mean?" he asked, upset. Race tuned back to Skittery.  
"It's just dat, Target's like a sista ta me! I'se don't see her like you'se do," said Race, shaking his head. He walked out of the room and got ready for bed. Skit turned back at Target once more.  
"Sure glad she ain't my sista," he said to himself. He bent down, kissed her cheek, and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
*** ***  
*** Okay, well, I hope all of you enjoyed the second chapter! Remember to R/R, even if it is just a little comment, all are welcome(unless you wanna be rude and curse!).  
  
Teepot: Hey! Thanks for being the first to review, it made Kris(the author) feel really loved. Tell me when you post your story and we'll check it out! Thanks again! 


	3. A Great Target

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequal! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry to anyone who is actually reading this story! I went back to school after Thanksgiving vacation and was loaded down with a ton of test(I'm sure you all know how that is!). But, I got some time today, seeing as how I'm from the East Coast(Pennsylvania to be exact!) and we had a snow storm last night, so I was called off today! Again, I'm truly sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter of NewsieGoil!  
  
May 30, 1900  
  
The next day, Target didn't wake up before the boys; she was so exhausted from the day before. The boys thought it was strange that she didn't wake that morning. The Newsies went about their business as quietly as they could so they didn't wake her up.  
"Hey Jack," Blink began to whisper, "shouldn't we wake Target up?" He turned to her door as he finished buttoning his shirt. "I'se mean, she always gets us up and movin'."  
Jack finished adjusting his bandana and said, "Get some of the boys and follow me."  
Blink told Mush, Race, Skit, Bumlets, Snoddy, and Specs to follow him. The eight boys stood in the doorway of Target's room. Jack began to whisper to the boys his plan. They turned back around, faced forward and yelled all at once, "CARRYIN' DA BANNA!"  
Target jumped, rolled to the other side of the bed, then fell to the floor. The Newsies laughed uncontrollably. Target's head popped up from the other side of the bed. A few pieces of hair fell in her face. She placed her head and arms on the bed and blew the hair out of her eyes.  
"T'anks," she sighed. The boys were still full of laughter. She picked herself up off of the hard wooden floor. Most of the boys turned and walked out of the room. Jack, however, stayed and leaned up against the wall, an expression of grief fell on his face.  
"What?" Target asked, concerned. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards Target. He lifted his head and he looked at her with eyes of stone.  
"Da scabbas got anudda Newsie dis mornin'," he stated and looked around the room. "Dey got Les."  
The color drained from Target's face. "Les? Our Les?" she asked, her forehead scrunched up to hold back to tears.  
"Yeah, our Les. He got soaked pretty bad; real bad gashes here and dare. Dey almost broke his arm, too," Target fell to the bed behind her. "Dey almost got dis six-year-old, too," he walked back to the window. "Da boys and I decided dat we'se gotta teach da scabbas a lesson!" he exclaimed, turning back to Target.  
"What are we gonna do?" she asked, clearing her throat.  
"Listen, Target, er...we'se gotta go ta Brooklyn ta get back up, ya know? Dare just ain't enough of us ta do dis alone," Jack walked back across the room. "Spot Conlon is da leada ova dare. Now, you'se got no reason ta be scared of him, he wouldn't hurt a goil, not intentionally," Target got up.  
"I'se heard of Spot, who hasn't? I'se guess I'se gotta go wit you'se den?" she asked, placing her hat on her head.  
"You're gonna be da only goil dare, so if anyone gets a little crazy, just punch 'em, 'kay?" he said in question. Jack began to walk out of the room.  
"Jack," she called, "is dis Spot Conlon good lookin'?"  
Jack could see a figure out of the corner of his eye. He slightly turned his head. Skittery was mouthing the words 'no' and waving his arms. Jack turned back to Target in her room and said, "He's okay, I'se guess."  
A little ways beside his, Skittery hit himself in the forehead and than headed downstairs. Back in the room, Target smiled and grabbed her slingshot out of the dresser beside her cot. Jack and Target made their way out of the muggy Lodging House.  
Outside the sun was high and bright. Many Newsies stood leaning up an empty wagon. Others paced back and forth on the sidewalk.  
"Ok, boys," Jack paused, "and Target, off ta Brooklyn," he sighed. So the Newsies walked, and walked, and walked, until they finally reached the Brooklyn Bridge. It had been two years since the Newsies went to Brooklyn for help.  
They walked across the bridge, hands in their pockets, and serious looks on their faces. What they didn't know is that it was the celebration of Spot's birthday and that Mr. Conlon wasn't in the mood of being bothered with something like this.  
The air was warm as the breeze blew against their faces. The group made their way down to the docks where Spot and his Newsies hung out. They walked on a wooden platform, some of them could see the Brooklyn Newsies in the distance. The air was a great deal cooler down by the water. As they drew nearer to Spot, Jack placed his hand out to his side.  
"Stay behind me," he said to Target. As they passed the crowd of boys, it seem as if every eye was drawn to Target. She held on to Jack's arm as she scanned the unfamiliar faces. With her other hand, she gripped her slingshot.  
Target let go of Jack's arm and took her slingshot out of it's holster and felt the round marbles in her other pocket. Spot lifted his head and saw Jack and his gang walking toward him. No one said a word.  
"You'se likes me little celebration, Jackie-Boy?" Spot asked.  
"Happy boithday, Spot," Jack answered.  
"What do you'se need now, Kelly? I'se is kind of busy here."  
Target walked up and stood beside Jack.  
"So, Jackie-Boy, who's your broad?"  
"Hey pal, I'se ain't no one's broad!" Target shouted, pointing a finger at Spot. That was how she showed she cared as she placed her cigarette back in her mouth. Spot leaned in and whispered to Jack.  
"You'se know, she ain't dat bad lookin', Kelly," he turned and took a long look at Target.  
"I'se wouldn't try anythin', Spot! She's got a mean right hook, I'se know from personal experience."  
Spot gave a soft smile in her direction and said, "She may be a fighter, but can she shoot?"  
Target raised her eyebrows and lifted her slingshot. "Give me a target," she said, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. Spot looked at her and smiled. He pointed to a sign hanging about a doorway.  
"Shoot dat," he ordered. "If you'se hits dat, you'se can be me goil."  
"You'se must want me pretty bad if you'se give me dat big of a target," she said, taking a bright green marble out of her pocket. She looked deep into Spot's blue eyes. "You see dat boid ova dare?" she pointed to a pidgen on top of the same house. "If I'se hits dat, den I'll be your goil. Dat fair?" she walked closer and blew smoke in his face.  
"Sounds fair, sweetie," Spot replied, stepping forward. Target had to tilt her head backward to look at him. She stuck her cigarette in Spot's mouth to hold and turned back to the house.  
"You'se," she pointed to one of the younger newsboys, "what's your name?" she asked.  
"Grinner," he answered.  
"Well Grinner, what I'se want you'se ta do is throw a rock at da roof a dat house. Got it?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he said, picking up a smooth, round stone and rubbing it between his fingers for a few minutes. He hurled it towards the roof. The bird burst into flight. Target pulled back on the elastic tight with her right hand. Everyone was dead silent; the only nose was the marble whizzing through the air as she let go of the rubber band. Everyone's mouth dropped as the marble stuck the bird dead in flight, both plummeting to the ground.  
A smirk appeared on Target's face. She actually didn't know if she would be able to clear that shot, but she had. Maybe this would make Skittery a little jealous and make him come after her for himself. Marie turned back around to Spot.  
"Da name's Spot, Spot Conlon," he said, extending his head out for a shake. Target spat in her palm then shook his hand. All the Newsies cheered except for Skittery. He was feeling very jealous. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Spot said, wrapping his arm around her.  
"Target, and no one calls me otherwise."  
"Well, I'm gonna call you'se sweetheart," he explained, pulling her closer.  
Jack turned around to see Skittery; his face was pale and cross as he walked sadly away. Jack turned back to Spot in regret.  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea ta bring Target along," Jack said to himself quietly. "I'se is Skit's buddy. Buddies don't do dat to eachudda," he thought.  
"So, Jackie-Boy," Spot began, "why did you'se come here, besides to give me dis gorgeous boithday gift?" he questioned, looking at Target.  
"Gift? I'se ain't no gift!" she thought to herself.  
"Well Spot," Jack said, moving towards the couple, "we'se need your help again. Da scabbas have just been beating up us Newsies in da street; dey got Les da other day. We'se need ta put an end ta all dis...wit your help of course."  
Spot looked at Target, then back to Jack.  
"Yeah, I'se know Jack, its been goin' on here too. You'se help us, we help you'se," Spot said as Target took her cigarette back out of Spot's mouth.  
"So, will you help us?" David asked, stepping forward beside Jack.  
"Hey, it's da walkin' mouth! How's it been, Davie?" Spot said, laughing. It was good to see his old friends. "Yeah, we'll help." They were lucky Spot was in a good mood that day, or else they wouldn't have gotten more then a grumble.  
  
*** *** And then there was chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed this one and, remember, R/R; it's very much appreciated and makes both of our days!  
  
JustDuck: Thanks! It does get better, and believe me, when it does, you'll be so happy that you have a special place in your heart for Skit! And yes, that is a nice image(even though, personally, Mush is mine! LOL It's Kris who's obsession went from Spot to Skit!) Remember to try and review again! It's nice to hear from fans of the story who read it from the beginning! 


	4. Close Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequal! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
June 11, 1900  
  
When Target and Spot first met, Marie made it known that sparks were flying left and right while Skittery was drowning in depression and wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks after. The month passed and the sparks were soon beginning to die out between the two.  
Many nights, Target would cry in her sleep while Skittery sat unnoticed in the doorway: watching and praying that she would one day love him as he loved her. Target knew it wasn't meant to be but she never spoke the words aloud. She wasn't able to find a hint of jealousy within Skittery. He would always try to be cheerful around her.  
  
"When I'se kiss him, I'se just don't feel anythin' between us. I'se don't see firewoiks," she explained to Lily while they sat in Tibby's one July evening. Outside Tibby's, the streets were turning orange and pink from the sun setting behind the large buildings in the distance. "But ya see, if I'se looses Spot, I'se got nothin'," Target said, lighting her cigarette.  
"What about Skitter..," started Lily, but stoping herself.  
"Whachu say?" Marie was actually listening this time.  
"Oh, I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you'se did."  
"Not me, not a word."  
"Yes you'se did! You'se said, 'What 'bout Skittery?' Well, what 'bout him?" she asked, laying her stick in the ashtray on the table. Lily's eyes widened as Marie exhaled smoke.  
"You still don't know, do you?" Lily said, resting her elbow on the table and placing her head in her hand.  
"Know what?" Target said, shaking her head.  
"I can't believe you don't know yet! Don't you pay attention to the obvious?" exclaimed Lily. Target looked around the room for something obvious. She placed her cigarette back in her mouth.  
"You'se wanna fill me in here, Tig?" she requested.  
Tig slapped Marie upside the head and said, "Skittery Jones is in love with you!"  
"Get outta here," Target said aloud. "You're outta your mind," she continued and leaned her chair back so it was only on two legs. She placed her cigarette back in the ashtray.  
"When you were with Spot, it was killing Jones inside and out. He was a wreck when you weren't around! But when you were, didn't you notice him always acting gentleman like: attending to your every whim. Remember the other day when everyone was here? When Mush walked me home, how Skit was always looking into your eyes? Now correct me if I'm wrong, but not many boys take the liberty to do that," she explained with great enthusiasm. Target put all four legs of the chair back on the floor.  
"Do you'se really think he likes me?" Target asked, grinning.  
"Like you? Sweetie, he's been in love with you ever since the first day you stepped through that front door of the Lodging House!" she yelled. Everyone in Tibby's at the time stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. "Sorry everyone! As you were," Lily apologized, turning back to her friend.  
"What 'bout Spot?" Marie questioned.  
"You just worry about Skittery Jones," said Tig, finishing her drink.  
  
A giant smile crept across Target's face as she looked out the window. She watched as the shadows disappeared from the ground. A few hours later after two more cigarettes and a glass of water, the waiter decided it was closing time. All of the customers had gone except for Lily and Marie, who were lost in conversation.  
"Okay ladies, time to go. We're closing," said a round man with a large mustache. Tig finished her dinner as the waiter wiped off the table. "Your total is one dollar and seventy-five cents," he said, looking at the receipt. Tig reached into her white handbag and pulled out the exact amount. Target placed her hat back on her head and extinguished her cigarette. The girls got off their wooden chairs and walked toward the exit. They opened the door and stepped out into the warm summer evening. Before Tig shut the door, the man said, "You ladies watch out for those weirdos," as he picked up his broom. Target popped her head back into the cozy restaurant.  
"We are da weirdos, Mista," Target said, giggling and shut the large door. Target and Lily giggled the rest of the way home, talking about Mush this and Skit that.  
The street lamps were lit brightly like torches in a medieval castle. The moon shown brilliantly through the swaying trees in the park.  
"Do you think that guy was telling the truth about the weirdos out at this time?" Tig asked, a quiver hidden somewhere in her voice.  
"Ah, who knows," Target replied, kicking an old soup can down the street. They had reached the Lodging House first, lights still flickering in the second story windows. "Well, I guess I'll see you'se tomorrow," Target mumbled as they drew nearer to the Lodging House. "You'se gonna be okay walkin' home by yourself?" questioned Marie.  
"I'll be fine. I only live a few blocks away! See you tomorrow," explained Tig. As Lily started, Target waited outside to see that she got home all right. Tig started to get frightened and began walking a bit quicker. She was almost home when a tall figure jumped out of a disserted alleyway. She screamed in fear.  
"TIG!" Target yelled as a few more goons stepped out of the shadows. Target, like there was no tomorrow, ran to her friend's defence. Her heart racing, determination to help Lily filled her body. The air rushed passed her face as she sprinted down the street.  
"TARGET!" screamed Lily. The man pinned her to the ground.  
"I'm coming!" thought Target, her hat falling off her head and landing beside one of the houses. The hard cobble stones slapped underneath her boots as she ran. Tig continued screaming for someone to save her.  
Target was only a few feet away. She could now hear the grim snicker of the man holding Tig. Marie did the first thing that came to her mind: she jumped on the back of the stranger and wrestled him off of Lily. He lay face down on the ground. Target brutally punched him repeatedly in the back of the neck. He lay motionless, but she continued to beat him.  
"Target!' Lily yelled, but Marie didn't stop. No one messes with her friends and gets away with it. "Target!" she yelled once more. Marie stopped hitting the man and began to weep. Tig knelt beside her friend, placing an arm around her, trying to sooth her.  
"Where are da rest of does guys," she sobbed. "I'll moider 'em just like dare buddy," she said, trying to get up.  
"They left when they saw you coming," Lily said, rubbing Marie's shaking back. An old woman opened her door a crack to see what was going on.  
Target looked at her red hands then at the blood flowing out of the mouth of the man beneath her.  
"I'se killed him, Tig, I'se killed him," Target whispered into the air of the warm night. "What's going on here?" the old woman squealed. Target and Lily's head snapped to the elderly woman in the doorway. They lifted themselves off of the ground.  
"Run!" Tig said quickly. They both dashed back down the street to the Lodging House.  
"Get back here!" the woman shrieked. "Police," she yelled. "Police, come quick!" she continued.  
The girls skidded to a halt and flung open the doors of the Lodging House. Their feet pounded as they flew up the stairs.  
"Guess dat waita was right 'bout dem weirdos, huh?" Target said, laughing and sniffling at the same time, trying to make things better in a horrible situation. They had finally reached the top of the stairs. Tig came first, Target trailing not far behind. The Newsies stared at the pale faced girls in their mists.  
"We have t hide Target...and fast! She just killed a scabber, no time to explain," said Tig. All eyes were on Target. There came a banging at the doors downstairs. Everyone's head snapped to the staircase.  
"Okay," Jack said sarcastically and got up off his bed. The boys ran and grabbed Target by the arms. The banging continued.  
"POLICE! OPEN UP!" they yelled from outside. The Newsies dragged Target across the room.  
"Go let them in Specs," Tig said. "Act normal and don't look suspicious. Get the door and see what they want," she ordered, directing Specs down the steps.  
"Already done," he said, saluting her and he ran down the stairs. The Newsies scattered to try and find a suitable hiding place for Target.  
"Ova here!" someone called.  
"Hide here!" another said. Most of the places were too small.  
"Get in here," Jack called, picking her up and lowering her into the laundry basket. "Cover yourself wit da clothes," Jack continued and helped arrange the clothes heavily on top of her. Specs came sprinting back up the stairs. Jack closed the lid at the sound of the footsteps pounding closer. Everyone went about their business as the officers reached the top of the steps. Jack sat on the lid of the hamper and pretended to read to afternoon paper. The room became silent as the cold eyes of the police were cast upon the room.  
"Hello offica, what can I'se do for you'se?" Jack asked as innocently as possible.  
"We have good reason to believe that a murder is in this building," said a slender officer. Kloppman came slowly creeping up the stairs. "A moiderer! Ya don't say," he uttered.  
"You don't mind if we took a look around, do you?" the second officer asked, pointing to himself and his partner.  
"No, not at all!" Tig spoke. She motioned the boys to make room so the officers could look as they pleased. The two policemen made their way around the Newsies' sleeping quarters. The eye of the Newsies followed the two as they moved around the room.  
"Young man, will you get up, please?" asked the slender officer. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and looked around to the rest of the Newsies. Then, turning back to the officers, he said,"Yeah.yeah sure," and lifted himself off the hamper lid.  
"Thank you," replied the officer. Jack stepped aside as the man opened the lid. Jack lowered his head in fear that Target was caught, but all he saw were torn dirty clothes.  
"Okay," the policeman said, "let's search the next house."  
Jack lifted his head smiling. "Yes, well, glad to be of some soivice," he said and slapped the officer on the back. The two men made their way downstairs. The group heard the doors slam shut. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Target slowly lifted the lid and looked around the room. She stood up inside the hamper. As she began to bring one of her legs out and over the brim, she lost her balance and landed with a thud on the floor. Skittery bent down to assist her to her feet.  
"Thanks Jones," Target mumbled with a soft smile. Blink picked up the lost clothes on the floor. Mush held Tig close as they watched. Target wrapped her arms around Skittery's waist.  
"Wow," Tig thought, "she doesn't waist any time," and squeezed Mush tighter. Target began to sob again and buried her face in Skittery's chest. The sight brought tears to Lily's hazel eyes.  
"Great, now we'se got two goils cryin'!" Racetrack said aloud.  
"Shud-up, Race!" Jack hissed, walking toward Tig. He grabbed her by the arm. "Go sit ova dare," he whispered and pointed to a bunk. "Target, you'se too! Sit down."  
Target let go of Skittery, dried her eyes, and sat on the bunk beside Lily. The Newsies gathered around. Jack stood in front the murderer and her accomplice, his arms still across his chest. "Specs!" he called. Specs threw something to Jack. "He found your hat," Jack sounded, handing it to Target. "Now, what's all dis 'bout you'se killin' somebody?" Jack asked.  
"It was in self-defense," Target explained softy and innocently. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"So you'se killed da guy?!" Jack yelled.  
"She was protecting me!" Tig said in defense. The Newsies gave an indecent grumble.  
"What did he do? Did he forget to pay da rent? What, did he throw away a perfectly good ciggie? What da hell did he do to desoive ta die?" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. "WELL, ARE YOU'SE GONNA ANSWER ME?" he yelled once more.  
"HE TRIED TO RAPE HER!" Target shouted at the same volume. The whole room fell silent. The only sound was Target's heavy breathing and Lily's crying. "OKAY JACK? HE TRIED TA RAPE HER! IS DAT WHAT YOU'SE WANTED TA HEAR?" her voice quivered, her eyes and nose turning red from crying. She suddenly stopped her weeping, there were no more tears left to shed, only rage in her heart.  
Mush's eyes went wide and he ran to Tig who was now lying on her side atop the bed. Mush knelt down and held her tight; tighter then he had ever before.  
"I'se could have lost you'se tonight," he looked to Target behind him. He got up and gave her a loving hug. "Thank you'se. Thanks for what you'se did," he took a good look at Tig lying on the bed, half asleep. "I'd rather it be him, then her," Mush finished and gave Target a gentle kiss on her warm cheek.  
"Anytime," she mumbled, jokingly.  
"Jack," Mush called, "Lily's stayin' here and I don't wanna hear otherwise."  
  
About two in the morning, everyone was still wide-awake.  
"Skittery," called Tig, motioning him to come over to her. She pointed to Target by her window: she had been sitting there for three hours straight. "I think she needs a little cheering up. Why don't you go over and talk to her."  
"I'se wanna show I'se care, I'se really do. But, she's Spot's goil and no one messes wit any of Spot's goils."  
"Listen, I already told her how you feel," Tig began. "She told me she feels the same way but didn't think you were interested. That's why she went with Spot, it was a test to see if you were interested and just needed a little push," Lily whispered. Skittery smoothered his hair and straitened his suspender straps.  
"You'se really tinks she likes me?" he asked, glancing over at Target.  
"Come here," Tig said so he would slouch down to her eyelevel on the bed. "You two were so meant for each other, it's not funny," she whispered and slapped him on the side of the head. "She's in love with you, not Spot! Good God man!" she scolded as Skittery rubbed the side of his head. "Now go!" she whispered loudly.  
Skittery turned around. Tig shook her hand, trying to relieve the pain from the slap. "I hate playing matchmaker!" she said, looking to her red hand. Mush walked back to the bed with a glass of water for his girl.  
"What's wrong?" asked Meyers.  
"Watch," Tig pointed to Skittery.  
  
"Target?" Skit questioned in a sweet voice. Target jumped a little. "You'se okay?" he asked.  
"Why you'se askin' me? I'se ain't da one who almost got rapped tonight," Target asked, looking over her shoulder at Tig, who wasn't jumpy at all.  
"Cause I'se don't care 'bout Tig right now, I'se cares 'bout you'se," Skittery said. A smile crept upon Target's face and the color was retuning to her cheeks.  
"Sorry I'se snapped at you'se. Have a seat," she answered. Skit sat on the bench beside Target and looked out the window.  
"So what have you'se been lookin' at for so long?" he asked.  
"I'se haven't really been lookin', just.thinkin' I'se guess," Target began. "I'se still can see the fear in his eyes, but I'se didn't stop! I'se just kept thinkin' 'I'se cant let him hoit Tig!' I'se neva thought I'se could kill anybody! His laugh was so evil...I'se couldn't stand it," she whispered, turning from the window into Skittery's gray eyes. His eyes weren't like Spot's. They weren't stone-like and cold, full of hatred; they were soft and gentle and full of life and love.  
  
"Mush, look! Their gonna kiss!" Tig whispered.  
"No dey ain't," he replied.  
"No, I'm sure of it! I know that look, you do it all the time," Tig said, looking at Mush, who had that look.  
  
Skittery put his finger under Target's chin and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and did the same. They were two seconds away from the perfect kiss when a voice squeaked.  
"Lily! Lily dear!" a blond woman came climbing the stairs with high stiletto heels. It was Miss Julie Walker. She was Kloppman's niece and was like a mother figure to Lily. Miss Walker was wearing a long, red dress with white lace and her hair pulled back into a curly bun.  
Skittery and Target jumped at the sound of her voice. Target got up and walked quickly to her room. Skittery dropped his head to the floor in disappointment.  
"Damn it, Walker!" he thought to himself. He scratched his forehead and looked up at Tig as if it were her fault. He extended his arms to his side as if to say, 'What da hell she have ta show up for?'  
"Sorry!" Tig mouthed to him.  
"I'se need a cigarette," he said, getting up. "Hey Race, come here!" he yelled, walking across the room.  
"Lily dear, I can't believe you're still up at this retched hour! How are you?" she looked toward Mush, not giving Lily a chance to answer. "How is this? I don't believe we've met! How are you?" she looked to her right. "Crutchy, where have you been?" she called and walked away, not getting an answerer out of either of them.  
"Kind of a chatter box isn't she?" Mush asked Tig. Kid Blink had been standing close by, listening.  
"Guess no one told her da news yet," Blink said, pointing his thumb at Miss Walker.  
"Is that good?" Mush questioned.  
"Very good! If she found out, she'd probably throw everything way out of proportion," Tig explained.  
"Ah Tig? I'se think we'se already accomplished dat," Blink whispered, pointing to Jack. "Well, it's gettin' late. See ya tomorrow," Blink said, 'shoving off', and getting ready for bed.  
"Yeah, I should get some rest. I'll go see if Target's got an extra bunk," Tig uttered, getting up off of Mush's bed.  
"Why don't you'se stay wit me tonight?" Mush asked, grabbing her arm.  
"Maybe next time Tiger. I love you," she whispered and gave him a good night kiss. He watched her dream-like as she walked away until she disappeared behind Target's door.  
"Alright fellas," Mush sounded, "cheese it! Time ta get some sleep," he called. Everyone finally settled down a few minutes later. The Lodging House grew dark as everyone drifted into slumber.  
  
****** JustDuck: Hey(again)! I talked to Kris some nights ago to see what she meant so I could answer your question. She said that Target only said that because she didn't think she could get the bird, but knew that she could get the sign. But, it worked anyway with her plan and now Skit has to deal with the guilt of not saying anything, which brings us to this chapter! Don't worry, when I first read it, I didn't understand why she did that either, but decided to just go with it anyway! Hope everything is well in sunny California!  
  
splashey: Yeah, everyone is getting hurt! LOL Thanks for reviewing! 


	5. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
June 12, 1900  
  
"Sell da papes!" Kloppman yelled as he walked past the bunks. "Wake up boys," he said, shaking Mush. "Carryin' da banna!" he continued.  
The Newsies awoke and did their morning routine. Skittery and Mush given the opportunity, slowly opened the door to the girls' sleeping quarters.  
"Come on," Meyers whispered to Skit as they pushed open the door. Mush quietly walked over to Tig. He sat down on the bed beside her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Tig shifted in her sleep. Her hazel eyes opened.  
"Hey," Tig whispered, smiling, still sleepy-eyed.  
"Time for woik," Mush said. He held her hand and kissed her again. On the other side of the room, Skittery pushed the hair out of Target's face. He placed a hand on her soft cheek. With his thumb, he stroked her face.  
  
"Mornin' Skit," Target said without opening her eyes. They both laughed through their noses.  
"You'se sleep okay?" he asked curiously. He took his hand from her face.  
"Been better. You'se?" she asked, taking a deep breath and sitting up.  
"Great, cause I'se was thinkin' of you'se!" Skittery exclaimed. Marie blushed intensely as she looked into his deep gray eyes. Skittery left the room to let the two get dressed. Target got ready quickly. Tig, on the other hand, took a little longer.  
Target left the room so Tig could get ready for work. Some of the Newsies were still waking as the sunlight crept through the dusty windows  
"Hey, Target!" yelled a voice. Target stood hands on her hips, looking around.  
"Hey, Blink," she finally said as he was seen walking over.  
"Come on, I'll fight ya! Come on," he began and started playfully throwing punches toward Target. "Come on, you'se ain't so tough," he continued. Target started playing along and swung a few times. He ducked. She looked up and he was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around the room, for what seemed about a million times to her. Laughing uncontrollably, she held on to her hat. Almost smashing into some bunks, Jack scolded the two.  
"Hey Kid, put her down! She ain't lookin' too good."  
Blink set her down. Target tried walking, but wobbled her way across the room and into a chair. The whole room spun around in Target's mind.  
"You'se okay?" Jack questioned  
"I'se gotta quit smokin'," she mumbled, holding her head.  
"Hey, where's Tig? We'se gotta get goin'," Jack asked, leaning up against the wall. Target got up and banged on the bedroom door.  
"Hey Tig, quit playin' 'round! We'se gotta get ta woik!"  
Just as Target was just about to knock on the door again, it opened.  
"Okay, I'm right here! You don't have to get all menstrual on me!" Tig said, buttoning two top buttons on her purple blouse.  
"Ya know how it is, up at dawn and off ta woik!" Target explained, still a little wobbly.  
  
The Newsies pounded down the stairs and flew out the front doors. The day was hot and humid. Only every so often would a cool breeze come a long. The Newsies were only dressed in their undershirts, pants and a hat. It was too hot to worry about a vest or a dress shirt. Target borrowed one of Race's shirts, since they were about the same height now.  
"Good God Tig!" started Target, fanning herself with a hat. "You'se gotta be dyin' wit all dat shit you'se is wearin'!"  
Tig didn't answer; she had already headed in the opposite direction for work. Target raised an eyebrow and placed her hat back on her head, running to catch up with the boys. Running up in between Mush and Jack, she wrapped an arm around each of their neck and said, "Guess we'll have a good headline today boys."  
"Why do you'se say dat?" Mush asked.  
"Me story! It'll be all ova da papes! 'Moiderer in Manhattan!' or, 'Moiderer Mayhem!" or, how 'bout.ah.I'se can't think of anythin' else. At least we got a good headlina," she explained. The boys agreed and they continued walking down the street.  
"Hey Mr. Edwards," Crutchy began, "give me fifty papes, will ya?"  
Mr. Edwards handed him fifty papers and then called, "Next!"  
Target strolled up to the window. "Hey Mr. E," she greeted.  
"Hey Sweetheart. Great headline this morning, murder struck last night," he explained.  
"Oh really?" Target asked, as if she didn't know. A quiver hidden in her voice. "I'se didn't know! Did dey catch da guy?" she asked. "Sixty please."  
"Not yet, but they say it was a young girl. The police have a witness," Edwards explained, handing Target her papers.  
"Great, witnesses," Target thought to herself and walked over to Crutchy.  
"Hey look Target, it's all 'bout you'se and dat kid you'se soaked," Crutchy said, grinning and continued flipping through the paper.  
"I'se told you'se it was gonna be in da papes," Target argued and slapped the brim of his hat. Jack and Skittery came up from behind Target, papers in hand.  
"Me and Skit is gonna come sell papes wit you'se," Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just so we can keep an eye on you'se," he explained and squeezed her shoulder. Jack chose Skittery to accompany him to protect Target because he learned another side to Skit and now knew he could trust him. Skittery wouldn't need Jack's trust more than ever right now.  
Jack, Target, and Skittery made their way down Merlin Avenue. The day had gone well and business was great because of the new and startling headline.  
"Extree', extree'! Moider in Manhattan! Thank you'se, sir," Jack said, receiving a penny from an elderly man in a gray suit.  
"Get your papes heah!" Target yelled. An old woman approached her and bought a paper from Marie. The woman began to walk, then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and stared at Target.  
"You," she squeaked. Jack and Skittery looked at the woman. "You're that girl I saw kill that young man." She said pointing a bony finger at Target.  
"Get outta heah!" Jack yelled and pushed Target and Skittery in the opposite direction.  
"Police! Police! Get her!" she screamed and caught the attention of a group of officers across the street. Jack, Skittery, and Target were already halfway down the street when the police began to chase them.  
"Whose dat?" asked Jack, still sprinting like mad.  
"Dat was da old hag dat saw me and Lils kill dat kid," Target explained, letting it all spill out at once. "What do we do?" she asked.  
"Just keep runnin'!" Skittery commanded as they dashed passed people, shops, carts, and carriages. They could hear the screaming whistle of the officer behind them. "Go through dare!" Skittery said and lead them into a tiny alleyway. They waited there until they saw the law run pass. The three of them gave a sigh of relief. They waited there until the sound of the whistle could not longer be heard.  
"All right, I'se think it's clear," Jack whispered. Jack and Skittery were first out of the alleyway and into the street. Target began to maneuver around some old crates when a rough hand grabbed her arm.  
"You're under arrest," she heard. Marie spun around and did what any desperate person would do. She balled up her fist and swung with all her might. She hit the officer dead in the nose; she felt the bone crush from the force of the punch. The man let go of her arm and brought both hands to his face.  
Jack and Skittery saw everything, even the aftermath of blood flowing forth from his broken nose.  
"Sorry mista," she mumbled, scrambling out of the crammed space. She had only taken two or three steps when the other four officers tackled her from behind. Knocking her to the ground, they pulled both her arms behind her back.  
"Target!" Skittery yelled.  
"Get outta heah," was her command. "Now!" she shouted.  
"No," Jack said.  
"GO!" she yelled, struggling to get free.  
"I'm not leaving," Skittery said, staring into Target's eyes.  
"Skit, please!" he heard her say with a shaky voice. " Get outta heah!"  
Jack grabbed his buddy by the arms, pulling him away. Behind them, Target was still struggling for freedom.  
"Damn! You'se breakin' me arms! Ease off," Target said to the officer holding her arms.  
The two boys ran down the street.  
"We're gonna get her back," began Jack panting. "Right?" he asked.  
"We'd better," Skittery explained, jumping over a few flower baskets.  
"I'se got it! You'se go dat ways, get da fellas. I'll go dis way. Tell 'em ta meet me at Tibby's, pronto," ordered Jack. The two boys sprinted in the opposite directions, rounding up the rest of the Newsies.  
  
"Alright!" David yelled, trying to calm everyone down, even Tig. "Let Jack talk," he commanded.  
"It's okay Davie, sit down," Cowboy mumbled. Everyone was crowded around the center table in the restaurant. The sky outside had grown dark and cloudy, though it was still mid-day. "Okay, what they'll probably do is sit her in dis room wit odder fellas-dat's what dey did ta me-and den they'll take her ta da court. So, what I'm figurin' is we'd betta get ova dare before dey do," Jack explained, lighting a cigarette. He took a look at Skittery in the seat next to him. Skit turned his face the other way as he laid his head on the table. Jack put his hand on the back of Skit's neck and gently squeezed the muscle. "Hey, no worries Skit. We'll get her back."  
  
Just then, Spot burst through the front door of Tibby's. "I'se just got woid. Where is she?" he asked.  
Skittery quickly lifted his head off the table. Spot hurriedly made his way over to Jack, shoving and pushing people out of his way. He slammed his fist on the table where Jack and Skittery were sitting. "Where is she, Kelly? Where is she? I'se wanna know!"  
Jack stood up and placed both his hands on Spot's shoulders. "She's fine Spot. Calm your ass down. She's probably wit da bulls somewhere. We'll all go downtown ta da court room and try ta clear her name," Jack said with eyes of concern.  
"She bedda be alright, Kelly! If not, I'm holdin' you'se and.and," Spot said, pointing to Skittery, ".and.ah. Skittery heah responsible! Am I'se clear?" Spot asked.  
"Poifectly," Skittery said, getting up from his seat. Spot looked at Skit in disgust.  
"I'll meet you'se guys," pausing, Spot looked over, "and Tig in da court room in ten minutes," Spot said, holding up only five fingers. Mush and some of the other boys laughed as Spot stormed out of Tibby's.  
"What's it lookin' like, Bumlets?" Jack asked. Bumlets looked out the window.  
"It ain't gonna start pourin' for a couple hours yet," he answered, turning back to the crowd around the table.  
"That gives us plenty of time ta get ta court and get back," explained Tig. Mush put his muscular arms around her for her answer, then kissed her neck.  
"Okay," Jack began, "no questions. Let's go." The herd of Newsies flooded out of Tibby's, one-by-one into the empty streets of Manhattan. The air was thick, the sky was dark and there was that feeling of serenity that always comes just before a summer storm. Skittery led the way, as Jack, Tig, Mush, and the others followed behind. No one said anything on the way there, not today.  
  
******** OMG! You guys, I am SO sorry! I never meant for this to not be posted until now! I've been so busy with so many things these past weeks and well...I'm sure you all understand what I'm talking about! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 2004 baby! I have a good feeling about this year for some reason, don't ask why, I don't know myself! Oh, by the way, if you look at the reviews, you can see the message the author of this brilliant(well, I think so!) story, Kris, wrote(if you do read it, yes, she actually calls me Mush and I call her Spot). I'm sure she wishes you all the best wishes, seeing as how I haven't talked to her in so long! Going to two seperate high schools after being together at the same elementary and jr. high all your life sucks! Oh well, such is life! Remember, R/R, even if it's only, "This is good," it makes all the difference in the world!  
  
JustDuck: Just wanted to let you know that when I DO talk to Kris, you're always the one she asks about, even before me! Hope you're feeling the love! LOL 


	6. The Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Skittery flung open the doors of the court room and let himself and three dozen of his close friends in.  
"What is this?" Judge Morgan asked from behind his stand.  
"When is the examination of Targ.Marie McCoy being held?" Tig shouted. Spot made his way over to the group of Newsies.  
"It's beginning now. Who are you?" he asked.  
"Part of this case, Your Honor! I can prove Miss McCoy is innocent," Tig exclaimed, stepping forward.  
"Go get 'em, sweetie," Mush whispered to her. Just then, the two policemen brought out a battered, bloody girl-one man had bandages on his nose. Target lifted her head, she was so happy to see Tig and the fellas standing in the doorway. Marie freed herself from the grip of the officers. She ran to Tig without hesitation and flung her arms around her as if she hadn't seen her friend in a lifetime. The rest of the guys surrounded Target and embraced her with hugs and kisses, but Target remained attached to Lily. They were more than friends now, they were like sisters.  
"My God, what happened?" Tig asked, touching the gash above Target's eyebrow.  
"You'se didn't think I'se was goin' down witout a fight, did ya?" asked Marie. The boys laughed. "I even re-broke dat fella's nose," she continued laughing and talking.  
"I'm so glad you'se guys came," Marie said, giving Lily another hug.  
  
In the front left-hand corner of the room, the officer with light hair was laughing at his partner with the broken nose.  
"Shut up, Harry," the man said.  
"I can't believe you let a girl break your nose," he said, snickering. "TWICE!"  
"Lucky punch!"  
"Yeah, right," Harry said, looking away.  
  
"I'm so sorry I got you into all of this," Tig said apologetically.  
"It ain't your fault," she paused. "Well, yeah, it is, but...no worries 'ey," she explained.  
All the Newsies around her stopped laughing suddenly. The smile fell from Target's face. She could tell they weren't looking at her, but to someone or something behind her. Target slowly turned around, blood trickled from her forehead, traveling down the side of her face. She stood face to face with Spot Conlon.  
"Dat's a nice shina you'se got dare," Spot calmly said. Target looked at his left cheek.  
"See you'se got one, too, Mr. Big Shot," she said, putting her arms around his neck so he wouldn't think anything strange was going on. "You'se wanna tell me how you'se got it?" asked Target as Spot held her around the waist. It made her terribly uncomfortable.  
"Later," he said, leaning in to kiss her. She pulled away and they heard the smash of the judge's gavel. The two officers walked over to Marie.  
"Gotta go!" she explained and walked up the center aisle. The light haired officer tried to grab her arm and escort her to the judge. "You'se lay a hand on me and I'll break your nose, just like your buddy over dare," the man backed away quickly.  
"Take a seat," the judge ordered, pointing to the gang in the back. "You, young lady, come forward," he said to Lily. The boys sat in the court pews and reflected on how to go about the case. The old woman walked through the side door towards the front of the room and sat down. Target shot a look of hatred at her.  
"This young lady has killed a man! I don't see why we have to go through all this," the hag squealed. Target stood up.  
"Listen lady, you'se don't even know what happened, so I'se don't know why you'se is accusin' people! You'se didn't even heah da whole story, so why don't you'se just sit down and shut your yap!" ordered Target.  
"Such disrespect! Throw her in jail!" the woman protested.  
"Ah, sit down!" ordered the Newsies in unison. Judge Monahan smacked the gavel once more.  
"Quiet, quiet! Let's begin. This is the trial of Miss Marie Annabelle McCoy," the boys laughed.  
"Shut up fellas," Target was laughing as well.  
"She has been accused of murder, resisting arrest, and striking an officer," he looked up at Target. "Correct?"  
"Yeah, but can I'se tell me side of da story before we'se gets crazy heah?" asked Marie. The judge nodded and agreed. "Thank you'se your honor, and by da way, have you'se lost weight? You'se is lookin' handsome taday," the boys were still chuckling.  
"Don't try that with me, Miss McCoy. Call your witness."  
"Yes, sir. I'd like ta call Miss Lily Matthews. A primary source your honor, da victim," Lily got up from her seat between Skittery and Mush.  
"Victim? It doesn't say anything about a victim," Judge Monahan companied.  
"Ah! Dat's cause you'se don't know da whole story. Miss Matthews, please approach da stand," Target said.  
As Lily passed Marie, she stopped and said, "You actually sound like you know what you're talking about."  
Target smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "Scary isn't it?" asked Marie. They both giggled. Turning, they saw the blond officer with his finger up his nose. "Diggin' for gold dare Blondie?" yelled Target, drawing attention to the man in the corner. Laughter boomed through the courtroom, the judge was even over come with laughter.  
"Okay, approach the stand," said the judge, slamming his gavel on the desk. The noise ceased when Tig sat down. "Place your right hand on the Bible and your other in the air."  
Tig did as she was told.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the judge  
"I do," exclaimed Lily, folding her hands in her lap.  
"Miss Matthews, did Miss Marie McCoy kill a man on June 28, only one day ago?" asked Judge Monahan.  
"She did."  
"Was it an act of self-defense?"  
"It was."  
"Were you attacked by this man named Fredrick Donley, who they called Freddy?"  
"I was."  
"How so?" he questioned.  
"Miss. McCoy and myself were walking home for a restaurant called Tibby's late last night. We had reached her home first. I only lived a few blocks away, so she waited at the doorway to see that I made it home safely," Tig explained. "So I started home, and this Fredrick Donley jumped out of the alley way to my left and tried to molest me. Marie saw this and did what any decent human would do."  
"And what's that?"  
"She saved my life your honor. She saved my life from some guy who was looking for a little action," she stood up. "Is it so wrong that the world is rid of a man like Fredrick Donley?"  
"What evidence do you have of this act?"  
"Evidence, did it look like I had time to gather evidence? I have bruises on my skin from when this man attacked me," she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a giant black and green mark on her forearm."What more do you want?" Tig shouted.  
"Please calm down, Miss Matthews," he paused. "Without hard evidence, we must sentence Miss McCoy to four months confinement in the House of Refuge."  
"What!" McCoy yelled. "Dat' ain't fair! What da hell's wrong wit you'se? Dat' ain't fair!" she shouted, trying to loosen the grip of the officers' grasp. The newsboys shouted and protested against the judge's decision. They stood up and slammed on the wooden benches in front of them. Judge Morgan struck the gavel again; the Newsies were out of control. Target was in the front corner of the room trying to pry herself free from the officers.  
"Self defense ain't no crime and you'se know it!" Marie yelled as the officers drug her into a separate room.  
"I'se object!" yelled Spot over the crowd.  
"On what grounds?"  
"You'se know damn well on what grounds! Set her free!"  
"Move it along," ordered the judge. The boys in the background were filled with anger.  
Everyone was shouting and yelling, "Let her go! Free her!"  
They stormed out of the courtroom, arguing and disappointed. A few raindrops fell from the sky. Skittery stopped the crowd in the middle of the street.  
"We'se bustin' Target out midnight tanight."  
"Who says you'se is callin' da shots?" Spot asked.  
"No one, but you'se wants her back, don't ya? So we'se gotta woik togetha, so listen up!" Skittery commanded. Everyone listened real well to what Skittery had to say. "You'se and Davie rememba how you'se tried to get Crutchy a few years back?" he questioned Jack.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"Well there you'se go! We'se gettin' Target back da same way."  
"You mean Sweetheart," corrected Spot.  
"Whatever, Target, Sweetheart, same person!" Skit explained.  
Hours passed as the Newsies prepared for the long night ahead. People were given specific instructions on what to do, where to do it, and what to do if they were spotted.  
"You'se ready, Jackie-Boy?" asked Skittery, lighting his cigarette.  
"Ready as I'll eva be," Jack responded.  
"Skit?" a sweet voice said. He turned to see Tig. "Mush and I aren't going to join you. We're going to watch out back here," she explained.  
"A'ight, whatever," he stopped, getting an idea. "Just don't do anything I'se wouldn't do," he winked at both her and Mush.  
  
****** Hey you guys! Hope everything is well with everybody, and if not, you're in my prayers! Anywho, I haven't been able to upload this chapter when I wanted to because of just having Mid-Terms last week and now I have to do National History Day (not to mention that my computer sucks a** right now), so I'm trying to get it in ASAP! Hope you enjoyed and I'm working on Chapter 7 right as you're reading this message (or maybe I've uploaded it! LOL I don't know!) Also, before I leave, remember to R/R! Thanks!  
  
JustDuck: I haven't told her anything bad, she's just so used to hearing about you being the first person to review the latest chapter and asks if you have responded yet and I tell her what you wrote! I promise, there's nothing bad or mean I could say about you!  
  
Brook-goil: Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
my dog at my penname: Thanks for reviewing and we both hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	7. Moving on Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The rain poured down and splashed hard against the ground. Muddy puddles were forming here and there. The night had come quickly, hiding the Newsies from the naked eye; it was as dark as a cave and they could barely see where they were going. The only sound was the pitter-patter of the rain and the slapping of their shoes as they ran.  
Spot was in Brooklyn to gather his Newsies in case they needed extra help.  
"Lower me down," whispered Skittery. Jack was once again attempting to set someone free from the House Of Refuge.  
"Dis ain't dat safe 'cause of da rain an' all."  
"Just start lowerin'," Skittery ordered. Jack began to lower Skit down the side of the brick building. Not even two minutes had Skittery been hanging there, and the rope began painfully digging into his armpits. The rain dripped from his nose and hair. He got to the first window and Jack continued lowering. The window was cracked open for fresh air. A youngster rushed to it, he was about five or so.  
"Hey, you'se is Skittery, right?"  
"Quit playin' 'round Blinker," he joked.  
"How've you been?" he asked.  
"I've been better. Dare's a goil Newsie, a friend of mine in here who came heah a lil' bit ago. Could you'se get her for me?" Skittery asked, running his fingers through his wet hair.  
"Oh yeah, a real good lookin' brunette. She's in da cell next door. Solitary Confinement," he looked around the room behind him. "She your goil?" he asked.  
"I'se wish! Thanks, Blinker," Skit said and walked along the edge to the next window to his right. Softly he tapped against the shutters, his wet hair fell back in front of his eyes. The rope was tight around his chest and under his armpits. "Hey Kelly, give me some slack," Skittery whispered loudly to Jack above. In the middle of his sentence, Target suddenly opened the window.  
"Skitboy, am I'se glad ta see you'se! Where is everybody?" she asked as the rain ran down his face and neck, drenching his faded red shirt, making his muscular body visible. She stared affectionately at Skittery in his wet clothes. Skittery lowered his head to look at Target below.  
"Hey you'se a'ight?" he asked, smoothing his hair back.  
"I'm fine. Whose holdin' da rope? Where's Tig? Shouldn't she be heah?" she asked hysterically  
"Okay, too many questions! Kelly's holdin' da rope. We're bustin' you'se out," Skit explained. They were unsure if Target would fit through the bars. She gabbed her hat off the bed and luckily she was skinny enough to squeeze herself through a section where a bar was missing. Skit held onto the bars and took the rope off from around his chest. Skittery and Target stood only inches apart, rain dripped from their faces to the ground below.  
"You'se betta put dis on," Skittery uttered, holding the rope out to Target. He tried to avoid the fact that he could kiss her that very instant. He thought to himself, "She don't want me, she loves Spot, we'se is just pals." Just then, Target flung both her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. She gave no mind that it was pouring and they were both freezing. The rain streaked down their faces as they held each other tight. Jack tugged on the rope, bringing them back to reality.  
"I've been waitin' for a chance ta give you'se dat... since da last time we'se was interrupted," Target explained, still holding onto Skit. He clung to the rope and motioned for Jack to bring her up.  
She was halfway there when Skit said to himself, "We'se is just very, very good pals," giving himself some credit. That was what seemed to be the happiest moment of his life and he grinned for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Back at the Lodging House, while all this was going on, Mush had set a candlelit dinner for Tig and himself. The two ate their dinner as the rain peacefully fell outside. Mush finished his supper and looked at Lily.  
Without looking up she asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
He stared a little longer, and getting up from his seat, he said, "Come wit me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bench under the window. She sat down on the cushioned bench.  
"Is something wrong?" Tig asked, concerned.  
"Nothin' ever's wrong when I'm wit you'se, Sweetheart," Mush explained. Tig blushed rosy red. "My love for you'se is greater den da stars in da sky," he got down on one knee. "Lillian Matthews, will you'se be me wife?"  
A smile sprang across Tig lips and she began to cry tears of joy. She lunged at Mush and kissed him with no hesitation. Her mind and soul were filled with happiness. It was as if the stormed stopped and the morning came with a bright summer sky.  
"Is dat a yes?" Mush asked. Lily just laughed and kissed him again. "Is you'se gonna marry me or what?" he asked, concerned.  
Jumping up on the bench, she shouted, "YES, YES, I will marry you," she jumped off and spun around the room, arms flailing out to the sides, "Yes, yes, yes I want to announce it to the world! Yes, Mush Meyers, I will marry you," she shouted. Mush stood there, his arms folded across his chest, laughing at Tig, who spinning around the room. "I love you, Mush Meyers!!" Tig yelled with the last bit of energy she had left. Exhausted, she fell to her knees and began to weep with joy.  
"Tig, are you'se okay" asked Mush, running toward her. He knelt infront of her and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
"I love you," she whispered softly, looking up at Mush. "I love you," she kissed him once more. This time she made it count.  
  
************* Hey everyone! You're not going to believe this, but...right after I uploaded the last chapter, I was making changes to this chapter and was copying it onto another document so I could upload it the next day, and it was...gone! Yes, somehow I stupidly deleted the damn chapter and had to have Kris give me another disk with it on. Well, last night she gave it to me and *tada!* it's here! It's a wee bit short, but I'm sure that you enjoyed it!(LOL) I must say, Tig's a bit crazy at the end, but hey, if she's based on me, then Kris did a very good job! Ha Ha! I'm gonna try and get Chapter 8 up ASAP, but I just got word this morning that my grandma has died, so I don't know how soon it will be. Sorry! Oh, and Kris wrote me a note on the new disk and told me to tell ALL of the readers:THANK YOU! She loves ya'll! Ha Ha. Until next time, Peace Out! 


	8. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Outside in the dead of night Jack assisted Target on to the slippery rooftop.  
"Hey Jackie-Boy! Did ya miss me?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Just help me get Skit back up heah, 'kay?" he asked, throwing the rope back over the wall. Skittery was still smiling when the rope was lowered down to him. He placed the loop back under his arms and around his chest. Jack tossed the end of the rope to Target. "Get ready ta pull," he ordered. Skittery gave a tug on the rope. "Pull!" Jack said to Target behind him. The two hoisted Skittery back onto the rooftop.  
"Lets get outta heah," whispered Marie, shivering in the cold rain as it continued to fall steadily.  
"Da rest of da fellas is watchin' out down below," explained Jack, walking quickly. Target stopped Skittery while Jack continued walking. She placed both hands on Skit's face and kissed him once more, just for the hell of it. She pushed her fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back behind his ears.  
"Do you'se like doin' dat, or is it just me?" he asked, holding Marie close to him, also trying to keep warm.  
"What do you'se think?" Target asked, kissing him once more before running to catch up with Jack.  
"She likes it," Skittery said to himself.  
Reaching the muddy ground below, the boys rushed to greet Target and the others.  
"Hey fellas, how's da weather?" she asked humorously.  
"Why can't all break-outs be dis easy? asked Boots.  
"Cause all damsels in distress ain't always dat light," Jack said, referring to Crutchy.  
"Good job gettin' me outta dat cell, boys," complimented Target as the rain continued to beat down, soaking her hat. She took it off and rang it out. "But how do we'se bust out of dis joint?" she asked, looking around. Skittery came behind Target and placed a strong arm around her waist. She was his girl now, and they wanted the boys to know it.  
"Follow me," Jack said. The Newsies pushed and shoved to get out of the muddy refuge square.  
"Hope Mush and Tig aren't gettin' inta any trouble," Target mumbled to herself.  
It was about one in the morning. The Newsies were cold, wet, and tired as the entered the Lodging House.  
Mush had Tig pressed up against the wall. The Newsies stood in the doorway in silence, watching he two cuddling each other. Target looked at the rest of the boys and then cleared her throat.  
"Hem-hem." Mush pulled away from Tig, turning to the group. "I'se see you'se two have been busy!" exclaimed Target. The two blushed with embarrassment as Target lit up. The boys behind her were ringing out their clothes. Puddles began forming beneath the wet Newsies.  
"Come with me!" Tig ordered, grabbing Target by the arm in to their separate room. Mush sat down with the rest of the boys and told them the good news.  
"How'd Tig take it?" asked Crutchy.  
"She said 'yes' if dat's what you'se wanted ta know," replied Mush. "I'se wonder if she told Target yet," he asked aloud. Suddenly there came a lively scream from he bedroom. "Guess dat answers me question." Everyone laughed and looked at the door. Target came running out of the room and tackled Mush off the stool. Flying a few feet through the air, they fell to the floor.  
"Mush, you'se son of a gun, I'se knew you'se would ask anyday now! You'se little bastard, you'se son of a gun," she yelled, giving him a giant hug. "You'se little," only a few mumbles could be heard as she playfully punched him in the arm and chest. Tig stood watching Target's reaction towards Mush.  
  
The day had gone from bad, to worse, to wonderful in a matter of hours. The rain had stopped and the clouds cleared from the sky, the stars began to show and it became the perfect night.  
"Guess we'se took care of dat scabba problem," said Race, stretching out on his bunk. Target lay across the bunk above him, looking down at the Newsies. She placed her head atop her hands and watch contently.  
"Yeah, dose scabbas ain't gonna mess wit us anymore, s'long as we'se got Target," said Mush as he held Tig. Target had had her eyes closed when he had said this but decided to open them.  
"Hey kid, I'se ain't killin' anymore scabbas!" she exclaimed, turning over on her back and looking up at the cracked ceiling. Target placed her hands over her face, as if she was playing peek-a-boo. She rubbed her eyes and listened to the conversations below; her head was hanging half-way off of the bunk. Cool air brushed passed her face as the Newsies walked back and forth. She placed her hands behind her head, thoughts scrambling through her tired mind.  
Jack was sitting on the bottom bunk next to hers and Mush and Tig sat beside him. Some younger Newsies were sitting on the floor between the two bunks. Racetrack lay sleepily in the bed beneath Target's. Skittery was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else was resting in their beds. Only a lantern was lit and placed near Jack's feet. Little did Target know(or maybe it was that she forgot) that the bunk she was lying on belonged to Skittery Jones.  
"Ya know, I'll probably get anudda five months for dis," Target said with a large yawn.  
"Dat's da foist rule, don't get caught," answered Race. Target gave a slight laugh, then turned back on her stomach.  
Looking at Race on the bunk beneath her, she replied, "Yeah, just like dose cigars you'se got caught stealin'! Now, what was da foist rule, Race?" she asked sarcastically. The group laughed quietly at Race. The young boys who had been sitting on the floor had gone to bed, as well as the older ones.  
A light glow was released from the flame in the lantern. Only the five remaining could be seen in its rays; it was pitch black in the rest of the room. Target turned once more on her back and closed her eyes. She had removed the vest she had stolen earlier that day, as well as her suspenders, shoes, and soaking wet socks. A long while later, she began to drift into sleep when she felt something soft, like lips, on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. Skittery was hovering over her with a soft smile beaming. Target was lying on her back and Skittery's face was upside down. She turned over and sat up face to face with Jones. Marie noticed the rest of the group had gone to sleep; Jack in his bunk, Tig was lying with a shirtless Mush.  
"Sorry 'bout takin' your steam graitin," which, in Newsies terms was, 'a place to sleep.' She began to climb down. "Wonder what Kloppman's gonna say 'bout Tig and Meyers over dare," She whispered. Skittery turned his head to see Lily place her arm across Mush's chest. Mush held her close. Skit turned back to Marie without saying a word. She began to walk toward her room. "Better get ta bed den," she continued. Skittery took a few steps toward her.  
"Need any company?" he asked. She looked up to him and kissed him good night.  
"Maybe next time, Skitty-Boy," she explained sadly. She removed her arms from around his neck and walked to her room. She stopped short of the doorway and returned a soft smile, then went to bed. Skittery stood there for a few minutes and watched her leave. He turned around and made his way back to his bunk. He flung back the covers and began to climb up when he heard Jack from behind him.  
"Whoo! Way ta go Rom-e-o!" Skittery took the pillow off his bunk and began to hit Jack with it.  
About an hour later Target was the only one awake. She lay on her bed as the moonlight streaked through the window and across the floor. Her eyebrows pressed together in frustration, she looked to the door then back at the ceiling. Marie gave a deep sigh and began to relax. She lifted her up and said, "You'se only live once." Again, she looked to the door and then smiled. Marie got onto the cold floor and walked across the room. There was no need for a lantern, for her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.  
She journeyed into the boys sleeping quarters and quietly walked over to Skit's bunk. He had removed his shirt, revealing his hard chest and abdominal muscles. She slowly climbed up into his bunk and lay beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, then without warning, he did the same.  
"Seems you'se ain't da only one still awake, Marie McCoy," whispered Skittery, opening his eyes. "Now, I'se wonder what Kloppman'll say 'bout us in da morning," he said, kissing her forehead. Target said nothing and kissed him good night again. "I'se thought this stuff makes you'se sick," whispered Skit. Target ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.  
"Not when it's with you'se," she whispered. They both fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.  
  
**** Well, what do ya know, Target's a slut! LOL j/k! Hopefully Kris doesn't see that, but than again, Tig's also sleeping in Mush's bunk, but they're engaged....oh well! Anywho, hope ya'll liked this chapter(I'm sure you did, but it's my job to say that)! Now that everything has calmed down with my grandma(well, on MY terms) I can start to post again! Kris worte another note to you guys in the reviews, so if you wanna check it out, go ahead! Other than that, adios amigos!  
  
JustDuck: Yes, Target's placement with Skit in the last chapter was surely a jealous one for us all! I teared when I was reading the parts between Mush and Tig(Thank you, Kris)! Drop this story, *gasp*, NEVER! LOL And yes, I praised her over and over again and gave her the hug!  
  
my dog ate my penname: Don't worry about not reviewing for every chapter, it's understandable (just as long as you let us know you're still alive)! Doesn't everyone love at least a LITTLE romance *sigh, then stops daydreaming of shirtless Mush*, anywho! LOL 


	9. The Three Amigos

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
June 13, 1900  
  
"GET UP! IT'S TADAY, SHE'S COMIN' BACK TADAY! GET UP!" Jack commanded early the next morning. He ran around the room, shaking everyone's bunk. "TADAY'S DA DAY! SHE'S COMIN'!" he continued shouting. Target lay in an empty top bunk, her arm slid over to where Skittery had been sleeping, but all there was an empty pillow. She opened her eyes to see she was alone on his bunk. She caught a glimpse of Lily still sleeping. "COME ON FELLAS, GET OUTTA BED! TARGET, LILY, WAKE UP! SHE'S COMIN'!" Jack screamed again. Target turned on her back as Jack walked by.  
"Who's 'she'?" Target asked, but all he said was, "Rory!"  
Rory Bale was Jack's childhood sweetheart. They had been in love since they were five. She was eighteen years old, had dark brown hair that was almost black, chocolate brown eyes, and was about five foot four. Tig, Rory and Target were the best of friends; they were the three amigos, but for the past three years Rory had been living with her aunt in California, so it was down to the two amigos.  
Jack continued running through the room and shouting at everyone. Target turned over on her stomach and put the pillow over her head to drown out the sound. She looked up and saw a rose had been placed at the head of the bunk. She smiled, knowing it was from Skittery.  
"Up-n-atom!" called Race as he kicked the bunk above him. He got up to see that it wasn't Skittery, but Marie.  
"Ohh!" Race said.  
"Cheese it, Race! Nothin' happened," explained Target, climbing down from the soft bunk.  
"Sure," agreed Racetrack sarcastically, combing his dark hair.  
Target buttoned up the rest of her shirt and walked over to Lily and Mush, who were sleeping in the bunk next to her's. Target sat on the corner of the bed and ruffled their hair. The two slowly awoke.  
"Sleep good?" Target asked as Lily sat up with Mush at her side.  
"So Target, heard you spent the night with Jones," said Tig, running her fingers through her hair. Target was confused.  
"You'se couldn't have hoid, you'se just woke up!" Target protested.  
"I see things."  
"Well, I'se see you'se spent da night wit Meyers heah," Target said, pointing to Mush. "Did ya heah? Rory's comin' taday," Target explained, standing up.  
"That's great! The three amigos reunited."  
"I'se have an idea," began Target. "Why don't you'se reunite Mush wit a shirt!" she said, throwing one at him.  
"Ah Target, you'se know you'se likes it," he joked, putting the shirt over his head. Target laughed and walked across the room to the showers. She opened the door and saw a nude Skittery standing there.  
"AHH!" yelled Target and jumped backward. Skit's head snapped to the door.  
"AHH!" he shouted, stumbling into the corner of the showers. Target grabbed the door handle and shut it quickly. It slammed with a BANG. The room looked at Target as she covered her eyes.  
"Oh my God," she whispered over and over again to herself. The room stood silent as she uncovered her eyes and looked around the room. Target forced out a giggle. "Ah... I'se found Skit!" she explained, pointing to the bathroom door. The door opened and Skittery stepped out, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"It neva happened," Jones said quickly. Target hid her face with her hands.  
"Right," she agreed, smiling. They both giggled and walked their separate ways. "Wow," Target said to herself, bringing back the memory of Skit in the shower. She sat down on the bed beside Lily with a stunned look on her face. Tig turned and looked at the motionless Target.  
"What's wrong?" Tig asked, buttoning the top button of her blouse.  
"Wow."  
"Wow, what?"  
"Oh boy!" Target said with a blank face.  
"Um..," Tig said, waving her hand in front of Target face. "What?"  
"Skit is well..," Target began, turning to Tig. "Big! To...put it simply."  
"OH, GROSS!" exclaimed Lily, pushing Target off the bed.  
"Hey, you'se wanted ta know," replied Target, lifting herself up off the floor. Jack could still be heard shouting at everyone to get up.  
Skittery placed his cloths back on and stepped out of the doorway.  
"Guess we'se should get goin'," said Mush.  
"Carryin' da banner!" shouted Target and Lily. The boys cheered in reply. That always got them riled up. Before they went downstairs, Skit approached Target without staying a word.  
"Sorry 'bout..," Target began, not knowing how to explain, "...yeah," she apologized.  
"It's okay. Maybe I'll return the favor one day," he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
"You'se neva know!" she replied, and rushed up with Tig. "Come on fellas, let's get outta heah!" she shouted. The boys cheered once again. The heard rushed downstairs, Target and Lily leading as usual. The two girls bust through the doors and continued running. Suddenly, they crashed into someone.  
"Hey watch it!" scolded Target. They turned to see Rory standing there, a little shaken.  
"OH MY GOD!!" the three screamed. Target and Lily were only standing a few inches apart. The boys stopped as well. Jack and Rory caught sight of each other. Instead of hugging Tig and Target, Jack and she ran towards eachother. They hugged eachother, then kissed one another in the middle of the street for about two minutes.  
Tig and Marie looked at eachother, then gave eachother a half a hug, since they hadn't received one from Rory.  
"Oh my God, I've missed you'se so much," Rory whispered as she held onto Jack. She placed her head on Jack's chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
"I've missed you'se, too, Shortcake, more den anything in da world," he explained, holding her tight. "You're more gorgeous den I'se rememba! I'm neva gonna let you'se leave my side. When you'se left, dare was a whole in me heart."  
"I'se won't leave ever again, I'se swear it," she told him. Lily and Marie walked past the couple and into the arms of their men.  
"I always thought it was friends first," Tig said, turning to Mush.  
"Guys, I'se didn't forget you'se," Rory said, letting go of Jack. "I'se could neva forget you'se two!" Shortcake explained, walking over to her friends. "You'se two are my best friends in da whole world, nuttin' could break us apart," Tig and Marie still looked disappointed. "Forgive me?" she asked the two. They grinned and ran to her and they hugged eachother tight and remembered nothing could tear them apart. "Friends forever!" she shouted. "You'se goils can fill me in on everything dat's been goin' on."  
The rest of the boys came bursting through the front doors of the Lodging House. They stopped dead in their tracks on the dusty street.  
"SHORTCAKE!" they all shouted and ran towards her all at once.  
"Hey boys!" she shouted back. Target, Lily, and Jack watched as the happiness unfolded.  
"Hey Target?" asked Lily.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm skipping work today."  
Target looked surprised, Tig never skipped work.  
"Oh yeah? How so?"  
"I wanna be like you."  
"Pardon?" Marie asked quickly.  
"Teach me to be a Newsie.  
"Um... okay, but I'se gotta worn you'se, da pay ain't great," she began.  
"I understand."  
"Foist' rule, don't be so proper. Be messy wit life!"  
"How shall I do that?"  
"Second rule, never say 'shall', un-broaden your vocab," Tig looked strangely at Marie.  
"Un-broaden ain't a woid."  
"Exactly!" exclaimed Target. "Dat's what I'se mean! You'se don't always gots ta use right woids. Make 'em up if you have ta," Target explained, lighting a cigarette. Shortcake spun around and gasped. She ran to Target and took the stick out of her mouth.  
"God I haven't had one of des in ages," Rory explained, taking a few puffs. Target tried to reach back for it, but Shortcake had turned around to face Jack. Target attempted to lunge at Shortcake, fists in the air. Luckily, Tig was there to hold her back. Target struggled to get free and retrieve her cigarette.  
"She took me ciggie!" Target pouted to Lily.  
"It's okay," Target struggled one more time. "Forget about it."  
"But!"  
"No!"  
"But!" Target said once more, raising her eyebrows.  
"No!" shouted Tig jokingly. Target hung her head on Tig's shoulder. Once Lily loosened her grip, Target made another attempt to pulverize Shortcake for taking her cigarette. Fortunately, Tig caught her in time. Shortcake turned around and handed the halfway smoked cigarette back to Marie, who generously took it.  
"Fell better?" asked Tig sarcastically, looking at Target protectively smoking her stick.  
"Uh-huh!" exclaimed Target, shoving her fists into her pockets. "Now I'se remember why we'se fought so much," started Target, "always takin' me damn cigarettes." She took the stick out of her mouth.  
"A'ight boys, quit playin' around! Let's get ta woik," shouted Tig. She looked at Target and began walking. "Am I'se gettin' betta, or what?" she asked, and ran to catch up with the group. Target turned to watch Tig skip down the sidewalk.  
"Or what?" she jokingly said to herself, and did the same. "'kay," she said to Tig, "Jack taught me dat da name of da game is 'volume'," she began, "but dat ain't how I'se woik. The woid is 'strategy.' Most of us newsgirls, meaning me, flirt," Tig nodded her head in understanding.  
"Okay." Tig said.  
"Now you'se is gonna meet dis guy, Mr. Edwards, real softy, you'se should have no problem wit him. Just ask for 'bout...hundred papes to start out," she took the cigarette out of her mouth. "Den make up some stupid excuse for not havin' any bits. Say what I'se says, 'Mr. Edwards, you're lookin' mighty handsome dis mornin', or somethin' like dat. Got it?" Target asked as they drew nearer to the circulation desk for their daily papes.  
"I'm pretty sure!" replied Tig a little nervous. The girls stood in line for a few minutes until Tig was ready to do her stuff.  
"Go get 'em!" Target whispered, pushing Lily forward toward the desk. Tig stumbled forward as Crutchy stepped away. She then took a deep breath and walked frontward. That day was cooler than the morning before. The temperature had dropped because of the rain. The rest of the Newsies stood waiting at the bottom of the platform. Skit wrapped his arms around Target's waist as she rested.  
"Excuse me," Tig said to Mr. Edwards. He turned around. "Wow, you're a real good lookin' fella! What's your name handsome?" Tig asked, leaning on the desk. Edwards blushed greatly.  
"Mr. Edwards. I haven't seen you before," he said shyly. Tig smoothed back her hair.  
"Dis is me foist day on da job," Tig began, remembering not to be so proper. "But... I'se got no money to buy me papes, and if I'se don't sell me papes, me little brother..," Lily conjured up some tears, "brother will...will..," she hysterically began to cry. Target and the other boys struggled to quiet their laughter.  
"Oh sweetie, it's okay! How many do you want?" Mr. Edwards asked with sympathy. Target walked over and put her hands on Tig's shoulders.  
"She wants a hundred, Mr. E."  
"Oh that's nice. Here you are."  
"Sucker," hissed Target, looking away. Marie turned back to Edwards, worked her magic and also got one hundred papes without pay. She went and stood next to Tig and explained how you were aloud to liven up the headlines. "Foist," she began, "you'se gotta use big woids. Dat should be no problem for you'se. Second, don't mingle wit da customers. Bing, bang, boom, you're done, move on to da next one."  
"But, see, that's how I met Mush," Tig explained, opening her paper and looking behind Target to Mush.  
"Well, ya see, dat's different."  
"How?" asked Tig interrupting.  
"It...I'se... you'se can... it just is, a'ight?" screamed Target. Shortcake strolled up behind them.  
"I'se hope I'se rememba how ta do dis," she said, waiting for Jack. Mush and Skittery stepped up beside her. Lily saw a lit cigarette in Skittery's mouth. She folded her papers over her shoulder and took it out. The group thought she would crush it under her foot, but instead she placed it in her mouth and inhaled.  
"Ya know, dat ain't very lady like!" exclaimed Target.  
"Lady like, me ass!" Tig said, conjuring up Target's old phrase. Target, being the only one who knew what Tig was talking about, laughed without company.  
The Newsies began to scatter out and across Manhattan. Lily and Marie stood on the corner of Willow Lane and Potter Street.  
"Hey, since I'se is givin' you'se Newsie lessons, why don't we put our bits together and split it, fifty, fifty. What do you'se say?" Target asked as Tig received a penny from a passer buyer.  
"Sounds fair, sounds fair. So we'd be like selling partners, right?"  
"Right!" Target said enthusiastically. "Oh, one more rule, no drinkin' on da job. I'se found dat out da hard way," Target explained as a young lady came up to buy a paper. "Thanks!" Target said, handing her a paper. Tig tried to do the same to an elderly man, but no luck.  
"No! God you're doin' it wrong!" scolded Target.  
  
***** Ah, yet another exciting day in the life of a Newsie! Oh God, I sound like one of those old men that narrarate(sp?) some of those dumb shows on PBS(not everything on PBS is dumb, I'm just saying)! But anyway, just so there isn't any confusion once again, I'll explain the whole 'Tig speach' thing. Okay, when she's being a Newsie, she talks like a Newsie. But, when she's not being one, she ends up sounding like her normal self, unlike Target who talks like a Newsie all of the time. So, that is why she keeps going in and out of the Newsie talk. Yeah, just thought I would clear that up, because I myself got confused as well when I was going through this chapter, so...yeah. Anywho, hope everyone liked this chapter(I certainly did!LOL) Oh, and about Rory, if you don't like her now, give her a chance because I myself wanted to hurt Kris when she brought in this character, but in time learned to love her. So, yeah, I have no idea what to say or do next(you're probably like,"Update the next chapter, you dolt!" And that's EXACTLY what I plan on doing! Don't you just love me?! j/k) Well, adios amigos!  
  
JustDuck: I'm dancing right along with ya, hun! *Duck and Cait do happy dance and then realize that they're making fools of themselves and just go even more crazy!* I hope you liked the shower scene between Skit and Target in this chapter! *Go Skit, go Skit, go, go, go Skit!* LOL Wasn't that sentence in the last chapter great! I was suprised myself that she put that in there! I also liked that we noticed that Tig and Mush were in the same bunk together, too(I especially noticed it!) But, yeah, I was mad in this chapter that Target made him put his shirt on(I shoulda changed it!) Talk to ya later!  
  
mushs_grl13: I love Mush and Tig(I wonder why?!LOL)and think that they're sweet, too! But, thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
my dog ate my penname: I know she isn't a ho(but, hey, good rhyming! Hehe), I was just joking! I hope you as well enjoyed the shower scene, as much as you like a shirtless Skit and all!  
  
Felicity Wood: Thank you for your regards about my Gram! And thank you, also, for reviewing! 


	10. The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
July 1, 1900. 6:00 p.m.  
  
"You'se are doin' good for just learnin', Tig," complimented Target.  
"I learned from the best," Tig replied as the two sat in Tibby's with the rest of the Newsies.  
"If you'se is tryin' ta butter me up ta get me half of da pay..."  
"I'm not, no worries."  
"So... is dis bein' a Newsie a permanent thing for you?" asked Target  
"Who knows, maybe," Tig replied, looking out the window. There was a bleak silent between the two before Tig muttered, "I want say thanks pal, you're like a sister to me. Thanks for everything."  
"Hey, what am I'se heah for den ta be pals wit you'se, love Skittery Jones, and sell papes for a livin'."  
"Best buds forever?  
"Forever! I'se bet we even die on da same day."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." They giggled. "So your boithday's not far off. What are you'se plannin' on gettin'?" asked Target curiously.  
"Nothing really."  
"Nuttin'? It's your nineteenth boithday, how can you'se just want nuttin'?" asked Marie.  
"I just haven't thought about it, really," replied Lily, still mesmerized by something outside. Target had a look of disappointment and frustration on her face. She pressed her cigarette angrily in the ashtray and got up. She walked to the booth in the back of the room to where Mush, Skittery, Jack, and Shortcake were sitting. The floor of Tibby's creaked as Newsies walked back and forth. The smell of food and smoke filled the air.  
"Hey Angelface," began Skittery, "have a seat," he continued, and patted his thigh. She sat on his lap as the rest of them continued holding their conversations.  
"Hey Mush, ya know Tig's boithday is comin' up, right?" Target questioned.  
"Of course," he replied, eating a sausage.  
"Did ya get her anythin' yet?" Marie questioned, placing an arm around Skittery's neck. Mush finished chewing.  
"Well ya see... I'se was plannin' on proposing to her on her boithday, but I'se couldn't wait," he explained.  
"Cause ya know what, I'se was thinkin'," Marie motioned for everyone to come in closer, than whispered a plan. Mush smiled when she was finished.  
"I'se like it," he replied.  
  
July 1, 1900. 10:00 p.m.  
  
Tig lay with Mush in his bunk, Target was once again with a shirtless Skittery, and Rory with Jack on his bunk. Jack wanted to spend every waking moment he had with Rory so he wouldn't lose her again.  
"You're a sight for sore eyes," Jack said, looking affectionately at the sleepy Rory beside him.  
"I've missed you'se, too. You'se couldn't even begin ta think how much," replied Shortcake. "I've missed lookin' into those deep eyes of yours," she managed to say as she began to close her eyes and doze off. She drifted into a peaceful sleep, arms wrapped around Jack as if she would never let go.  
  
Three days passed and it was the morning of the Fourth of July. Mush, Jack, and Shortcake had Tig out and about, so as the rest of the Newsies could prepare her birthday gift. Four hours later, the four walked into the Lodging House for a break. Target was upstairs preparing for Tig.  
Jack, Mush, and Shortcake had Tig by the arms and dragged her into the lobby of the house. "I don't see why we had to come back early, it's a good selling day!" protested Tig.  
Upstairs, the Newsies assisted Target in her sleeping quarters. They began to hear footsteps on the stairwell.  
"Okay, okay, it's poifect, leave it!" Target whispered loudly as the boys flooded out of the room. She loudly closed the door behind her as the four reached the top of the staircase.  
"What's going on?" Tig asked curiously.  
"Nuttin, nuttin'," said everyone. Target walked over to Lily and Mush. Standing in-between the two, she took them by their arms and led them towards the bedroom door.  
"Since you'se and Meyers are engaged, I'se thought you'se should have a room of your own," she place her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the wooden door to her room. But it wasn't the same. There was only one bed in the center of the east wall. It was larger and had two pillows. The windows had curtains on it and were washed, and the floor swept. Above the bed was a sign that read, "Lily & Shawn". There were two dressers on either side with working lamps. A rectangular box sat atop the white bedspread. Tig gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. Mush, also in shock, scanned the furnished room.  
"Holy shi...oh shi..," began Mush as he stepped into the room. Tig's eyes began to water as she looked at Target and she followed Mush into the room. Target leaned against the doorway and watched the surprised couple.  
"Happy Boithday Matthews...or should I'se say Meyers!" exclaimed Target smoothly.  
"Your room..," stuttered Lily.  
"Your room now," interrupted Target.  
"I can't accept this," Lily explained.  
"Of course you'se can, just plop down anywhere. The boys pitched in and helped out a little ta get you'se dis," Target said, waving her hands around the room. Tig's hazel eyes filled with tears of joy. She walked to Target with outstretched arms, which she wrapped around Marie's neck. "No needs ta thank me," explained Marie. "Dare's a box over dare. Go open it!" ordered her and the boys. Tig twisted her head around to a light brown box tied shut with shoelaces.  
"We'se need da shoe laces back, though," explained Race, pointing to his lace less shoes. Tig giggled as Mush sat next to her on the soft bed. The boys at the door were pushing and shoving to see Tig's reaction, all except for Jack and Rory. They were sitting on an abandoned bunk, doing nothing else but kissing.  
Tig opened the box to see an undershirt, vest, socks and a Newsie hat.  
"Now you're a real Newsie, Matthews," explained Marie as Mush place the hat on Lily's head. "Thought you'se could use one a dese, seein' how you'se always takin' Mush's."  
"Thank you, thank you all of you," cried Tig happily. "But Target," she began, "where are you gonna sleep?" she asked. Skittery walked up beside Target.  
"With Jones, of course," laughed Target. "Well, enjoy," she finished. They left the room.  
Tig glanced at Mush and she fell into his dreamy brown eyes.  
"I'se didn't give you'se my boithday present yet," he said, smiling.  
"Oh yeah?" she replied. "What is it?"  
"You'll have ta wait till later," he said, and sweetly kissed her.  
  
**** I wander what's gonna happen?! Any guesses??? Ha, well I guess ya'll are gonna hafta wait until the next chapter! Hehe I'm so evil sometimes! Make sure you review and hopefully I will talk to all of you sometime over the weekend, or hopefully sooner! 


	11. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Fireworks burst into the clear summer sky. Blue, Green, Purple, and every other color imaginable was filling the night sky. Red, White, and Blue flags waved high in the air. Mush, Jack, and Skittery held their girls as they watched the spectacular night show. They stood along the Brooklyn Bridge, and also got word that Spot had traveled to upstate New York, so it was safe for Skittery and Target to go and watch.  
People lined up along the railing of the bridge. Lily was leaning over the railing and Mush's arms were around her waist. She pressed a look of frustration on her face. She turned around and leaned her back against the barrier. She looked into Mush's soft eyes.  
"So Shawn? When am I getting my gift?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck.  
"When we get home," was all he said.  
"Why at home?"  
"You'se know," he said in acknowledgment. The thought finally clicked in Tig's mind.  
"Oh, I know," she smiled and turned back around to see the fireworks.  
  
~*FOUR MONTHS LATER*~  
  
Tig approached Target that beautiful morning in November.  
"Marie, I have some news to tell you."  
"Me too!" Target said excitedly.  
"On three, we say what's goin' on," she took Marie's hand.  
"One...two...three."  
"I'm pregnant!" they both said. Excited expressions sprung to their faces. "How long?" they asked together. "Four months, two days!" once again in unison. They both jumped up and down with joy.  
"Have you told Skit?" Tig asked. Target stopped jumping up and down and a look of sadness came upon her face. "You haven't told him, why not?"  
"Just ain't da right time yet. What about you'se, does Mush know?"  
"He knows," Lily giggled. "Oh my God, this is so exciting..," mumbled Lily.  
"Promise you'se won't tell him, okay?" asked Target in concern.  
"I promise," replied a joyful Tig.  
  
**** Sorry for the shortness, so I revised the next chapter and decided to put it up with this one. Go check it out!  
  
JustDuck: Yeah, you probably won't like Rory for awhile, especially with the next few chapters(don't worry, she's not rude or mean or anything, it's just something that happens)! Haha, you made me laugh! Thank goodness you didn't hit the wall!  
  
my dog ate my pennname: Yes, I wholeheartedly(sp?) agree that that chapter was funny! And, yes, please do keep an open mind with the next few chapters coming up! 


	12. Almost Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
November 25, 1900. 7:00p.m.  
  
A few weeks past and Lily and Target had gained weight.  
"You'se is da love of me life," explained Skittery to Marie. "Will you'se grow old wit me and be mine forever?" he asked.  
"You'se don't even have ta ask twice. Me answer will always be yes." The group of Newsies walked down Main Street toward Tibby's. Mush, Jack, Rory and the rest of the gang strolled ahead of Jones and McCoy. Skit and Marie traveled behind, his arm around her waist. The twilight merged from behind the buildings.  
"HEY!!" someone yelled from behind. The group spun around to see Spot Conlon standing in the middle of the street.  
"Oh no," Marie whispered to herself.  
"What are you'se doin' wit me goil?" yelled Spot. Target stepped forward.  
"I'se ain't your goil no more Spot."  
Skittery walked up beside her.  
"Yeah, who says?" Spot asked, also stepping forward.  
"I'se do!" Skittery rang out.  
"You're... you're wit dis asshole?" asked Spot as his face got hot and red.  
"Hey listen Spot, you'se and I'se fought everyday. I'se don't wanna be wit someone who thinks I'm some prize ta be won and shows me off as one," explained Target. "It's over. I'm not your's anymore and never will be."  
"If I'se can't have you'se, no one will!" exclaimed the red faced Spot Conlon. He saw a sleeping officer near by. He ran over and snatched his gun out of it's holster. Running back into the middle of the street, he held the revolver and drew back the hammer with his thumb.  
The Newsies realized what was about to occur. Spot made stiff his arm and clenched the gun tightly in his right hand. He pulled the metal trigger and sent the bullet whizzing through the air. It headed straight for Skittery's heart. Immediately, Target realized what she had to do. Without hesitation, she stepped infront of Skittery and took the bullet as her act of love.  
The bullet struck Target in the chest, sending a jolt of pain through her body. It was as if the whole world had just stopped. The air grew thick as Target fell to her knees. The Newsies, as well as Spot, stood horrified without speaking a word.  
Skittery, Shortcake, and Lily ran to the bleeding Marie lying in the middle of the street. Dark clouds suddenly seemed to fill the sky at that instant. Skittery took the bleeding girl in his arms. Tig and Shortcake knelt down beside him at his aid. Their eyes quickly filled with tears as well as the rest of the Newsies. Target struggled to hang on as Tig, Skit, and Rory bent over her. Skittery pushed her hair out of her face.  
"My God, I'se... Lord Target... You'se...God, there's so much blood," Skit tried to continue speaking but was interrupted by tears. Target's shirt slowly turned red with the stain of blood. Skit placed his hand over the wound to try to slow the bleeding. Another jolt of pain shot through her frail body. Jack looked quickly at the stunned Spot.  
"You'se... you'se piece of trash!!!" he screamed in anger. "I'm gonna kill you'se!" he continued shouting and tried to make a mad dash for Spot. Race, Blink, and Mush held him back.  
"Jack! Jack, you'se can't kill him!" shouted Blink  
"Yeah? Why not?"  
"Cause I'se am!" and they began running toward Spot. The Newsies chased him down the street and out of Manhattan.  
"Target?" began Tig. "Sweetie, don't give up on me, okay? You can't die on me because you promised we would die together, remember? You promised..," she took Target's trembling hand. "And today is not that day," Tig finished explained. Target's gray eyes began to fill with salty tears that streamed down her face. Raindrops fell from the cloudy sky above.  
"Marie, please don't leave me," Skittery looked up. "Shortcake, run and find a doctor as fast as you'se can," he looked back at Target. "I'se can't live witout you'se, we'se was suppose ta grow old together. Please, don't die on me. You'se can make it, Angelface, just hold on." He looked into her weak eyes.  
"Just hold me Skitty-Boy," she managed to say.  
"What do you'se need? Anything?"  
"I'se... I'se need you'se ta take care of our baby," she explained, tears strolling down her face.  
"You're, you're pregnant? I'm gonna be a daddy? You'se gotta hold on! I'se need you'se so much Marie," he held her close, so close the grim reaper couldn't pry them apart.  
She summoned enough strength to bestow him a smile and say, "I'se love you'se Skittery, never forget dat." He kissed her as she slowly closed her eyes. Supposedly, the grim reaper had won.  
Just then, the doctor and Shortcake came running down the street. Skit knelt hunched over Target. Lily lay crying beside the bleeding girl. The doctor slid on his knees beside Marie and he placed his stethoscope to her heart. He heard a soft and weak, "Thu thump, thu thump."  
"She's still alive," he said between breaths. "She's just passed out, but we have to move quickly," explained the doctor. "We need to lay her down somewhere," he continued. Skit picked her up in his arms. Blood ran from his fingers down his forearms.  
"Follow me," Skit ordered. The four ran back to the Lodging House. Skittery darted up the stairs with Target in his arms. The group got to the second floor.  
"Get her to my room," ordered Tig, pointing to the door. The doctor opened the door for Skittery; he laid her down on the soft bed. The doctor knelt beside Target and examined the wound, then opened his bag.  
"She has about fifty percent chance of surviving; the wound is deep," explained the doctor. "Will you please leave the room," he asked. The three left the room, closing the door behind them. Just then, the rest of the Newsies came flying up the stairs. Skit and the girls stood in silence. Jack and the boys stopped when they reached the top of the steps.  
Out of breath, Jack asked, "Where is she? Is she okay?"  
Skittery looked at the ground and scratched the back of his neck. "The doc says Target's got a fifty percent chance of livin', whateva dat means," Skittery explained.  
Race stepped forward. "Dat means were screwed."  
  
November 25, 1900. 9:00  
  
Skittery sat downstairs, by the window, on the bench as everyone paced back and forth across the room. He then got off his seat and began to sing,  
"You've left me now and it's seasoned my soul,  
and wit every step you'se take I'se watch another part of you'se go.  
I'se continue ta build da wall,  
you'se were so strong, I'se fell ta my knees...  
And I'se don't think I'se can't handle dis at all.  
Just one more night I'd like ta lie and hold you'se, yes and feel...  
Ta make you'se smile, I'd like ta be dare for you'se, have you forgotten me?  
And da days go by, doin' nothin' 'bout 'em...  
How much time will I'se have ta spend? My mind won't rest and I'se won't sleep, not even in me dreams  
If you'se did believe for my sake...if you'se ever did believe...  
And the days go by, doin' nothin' 'bout 'em  
How much time will I'se have ta spend?  
Baby don't leave me  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you'se please.  
Please don't leave me."  
Skit sang with his heart and soul, he was on his knees begging God to save the life of his love. Target meant the world to him and now she wasn't far from having a child; she had a reason to live. He was going to be a father. He wanted this so much it was crazy.  
The room was swept with silence as the doctor walked into the room. A look of grief fell from Skittery's face and he got up off of his knees. "Oh no," he whispered to himself. He began walking towards the doctor. "Tell me she's ok, please," begged Skit, grabbing the doctor's shirt.  
"She'll be fine," he explained, wiping his hands with a washcloth. Skittery's head whipped around to the others behind him, his eyes watering. He pushed the doctor out of his way and burst into Tig's room. Marie lay on Tig's bed, her blood splattered here and there. She was peacefully sleeping under what use to be white covers. The bullet was removed, washed and dressed with bandages.  
Skittery walked over to Target, she slowly opened her gray eyes and gave a weak, "Hey."  
The rest of the Newsies stood in the doorway, watching Skittery and Target. Skit kissed her numerous times.  
"My God, don't eva do dat ta me again! I'se thought I'se lost you'se." She forced a soft smile.  
"You'se almost did!" she said. His eyes traveled to her stomach. He then looked into her eyes.  
"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he exclaimed.  
"WHAT?" shouted the Newsies behind him. Target and Skittery looked back at eachother.  
"You're gonna be a daddy," she repeated, kissing him. Smiles spread across everyone's faces. Target looked up at Tig. "Tig's pregnant, too!" she exclaimed. Everyone gasped.  
"Surprise!" replied Lily. Target coughed a little as she tried not to laugh.  
"Whoa, take it easy Angelface," ordered Skittery. Target continued coughing. She grabbed Skittery's hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to ease the pain in her chest. Some Newsies stepped closer to Target as she ceased her coughing.  
"Oh boy, I'se really did it dis time, huh Skitty-Boy?" Target asked with soft eyes.  
"You'll be okay, just close your eyes and rest, Angelface," he suggested, brushing her hair out of her face.  
"Tell Tig I'se is sorry 'bout ruining da sheets, 'kay Skit?" Target said, pointing to the blood.  
"Sure thing," Skittery responded and kissed his wounded love.  
The group waited a few minutes while the two embraced until Mush spoke out, "He-hem!" he cleared his throat, breaking the two apart. They chuckled and Target began coughing again.  
"Sorry!" they said apologetically. Everyone left the room. Skittery kissed Marie once more and left the room for her to rest.  
  
Weeks passed and Target healed. She and Lily sat in their room as the boys and Rory came home from work.  
"I'se hates bein' pregnant!" moaned Marie. "I'se can't do nuttin'. I'se just sits in dis damn house all day!" Target turned away from the window she had been looking out of. Target looked at her stomach. "Can't wait till I'se finally see me little goil," she said, turning back to the window.  
"How do you know it's a girl?" Lily questioned.  
"How can I'se not know it's a goil?" Target walked over to Lily, who was sitting in a rocker, knitting something. Target sat down in the chair beside her and began singing to her unborn child. "Try Bottle Alley or da harbor."  
Tig put down her knitting and joined in. "Try Central Park, it's guaranteed. Try any banker, bum, or barber."  
"Dey almost all knows how ta read." They sang like nobody's business. They sang it so often that they figured their children would know it when they where born.  
They didn't always have good times; Lily and Target went back and forth with mood swings. Some days the yelling didn't stop, but they never meant anything they said to eachother or the boys. Often Blink would asked Jack, "Is it safe ta have two mood swingin' ladies in da same room?" But no one ever got hurt.  
Since Target spent her nights with Skittery, they had to take two beds and place them together. No pregnant woman would want to climb into a top bunk every night, or try to get out of one.  
News had gone well for a few months, due to the fact that Spot Conlon turned up dead in an alleyway. Papers told how he had accidentally shot Marie and couldn't live with the guilt and heartache.  
  
**** Okay, so this chapter is longer(woo-hoo)! I hope everyone swallowed the news of Tig and Target's pregnancies. Well, this chapter was an exciting one! I was holding on to my seat, hoping Target would make it through okay, even if I alreading read it! I hope everyone is well and make sure you review! Adios! 


	13. More Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
December 24, 1900. 7:00 p.m.  
  
Christmas quickly rolled around and the Newsies weren't as bad off as they used to be. They always had an extra handful of change in their pockets and food to eat. The Newsies had grown, as well as the girls stomachs.  
The group sat in Tibby's as the snow fell outside. It was like a Winter Wonderland and everyone was happy. They were all so jolly, having the Spirit of Christmas in them. Tibby's was decorated in red and green tinsel and a small Christmas Tree stood in the cozy corner of the room.  
Everyone sat at a large table in the center of Tibby's. Lily and Target sat side-by-side, Mush and Skittery on the opposite sides of them. Jack and Shortcake sat across the table. Everyone else was randomly scattered about the room. Lily and Marie were ravenously eating their turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy. Jack and Rory stared at them.  
"So...ah... how far along are ya?" Jack asked.  
"Five months, three weeks, one day," they explained without looking up from their dinner.  
"Okay den," Jack spoke sarcastically and continued eating.  
  
December 24, 1900. 10:00 p.m.  
  
The Newsies sat in Tibby's singing carol and drinking eggnog.  
"Wish me luck!" Skittery requested from Lily.  
"Good luck, Jones," she replied, rubbing her tummy. Skittery slowly walked up to his love, butterflies in his stomach.  
"Marie, can I'se talk ta you'se...in private?" he asked, his voice giving a small quiver.  
"Sure," she answered, setting her drink down on the table. "I'll grab my coat."  
"I'se got it," Skit said, handing it to her. They walked outside.  
The air was cool and clean. Pure white snowflakes slowly fell. The couple strolled through the park, circled around and headed back to Tibby's without saying a word.  
"Is everything okay?" asked Target, full of concern.  
"Yeah, yeah everything's fine, 'specially now wit da baby comin' and everthin'. Nah, it's great but, ah...shouldn't da baby have a fadda?" he asked.  
"Skitty-Boy, she does have a fadda; you'se," she explained softly.  
"Nah, I'se mean...a real fadda. Dat's what I'se wanted ta talk ta you'se 'bout," he said, putting a strong arm around her waist, stopping her in the middle of the street. "You'se is all I'se eva wanted, you'se is da world ta me. Woids can't express da way I'se feel 'bout you'se. You'se is a rose among thorns and I'se wants ta spend da rest of me life wit you'se." He looked deep into her soft gray eyes, then he bent down on one knee. Target's heart skipped a beat. "Marie McCoy, will you'se marry me?" he asked, holding her hands. She began to cry tears of joy. Skittery's heart also jumped for fear of rejection. He got up off of the snowy sidewalk. Target placed her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer,  
"Absolutely," she whispered and kissed his soft lips. The snow began to fall again as they held eachother tightly in the streets of New York  
  
December 24, 1900. 11:00p.m.  
  
The couple walked back into the warm and cozy Tibby's. Target hung her jacket on the coat rack near the door and sat down between Shortcake and Lily. Target forced a convincing disappointed looked upon her face.  
"What's goin' on?" Rory asked concerned. A smile swam across Target's face.  
"I'M GETTTING MARRIED!" she giggled and scrunched her nose. At the same time Skittery also said these words. The place roared with excitement. Jack and Rory kissed in the corner. Skittery ran to Target and kissed her and her stomach where her unborn child was.  
"Hey, my little Sweet-Pea, don't kill Mommy's bladda, understand?" Skit jokingly asked, placing his ear to his daughter inside.  
"You're gonna be a great fadda," said Mush. Skittery got up off the floor.  
"Yeah, so are you'se, Meyers, so are you'se," Skittery spat in his palm and extended it toward Mush, who did the same; they shook hands.  
"Good luck!" many of the Newsies called out.  
"It ain't a matta of luck fellas, you'se just gotta believe," he explained. Skittery began talking with Blink and Bumlets about this whole situation. Moments passed and the restaurant settled down some. He turned back to Target who was sitting in an empty booth watching the snowfall. Skittery quickly walked over to her. She must have not heard him kneel beside her on the booth cushion, for she continued to stare out the window. He slung one arm over the back of the booth and one on the table.  
The grandfather clock chimed twelve times; it was midnight. She turned to look at the clock, but instead saw the face of Skittery Jones. He kissed her sweetly.  
"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, looking into her sparkling eyes.  
"Merry Christmas, Skitty-Boy," she answered.  
He leaned into kiss her again, when she looked down at her stomach. "Merry Christmas, Sweet-Pea," she said, rubbing it. Skittery stopped himself from the range of motion he was traveling in, before he kissed the top of her head. He backed away and also looked at his unborn child. Leaning down, he whispered, "Merry Christmas," he paused, "Sweet-Pea," and kissed Target's abdomen.  
He turned back to Marie. "Is dat gonna be her nickname: Sweet-Pea?" he asked, placing his hand on her over-grown mid section.  
"Nah, sounds to wussy. You'se know kids get beat up for havin' wimpy names," she explained in the nicest way she knew how. "You'se neva know, I'se could be wrong; you'se could have a son," Marie clarified, raising an eyebrow.  
"A boy, huh?" Skittery asked himself.  
"But if it is a goil," Target stated, "I'se'll probably call her Munchkin."  
The name was cute in a way, but somehow also sounded like it would demand a lot of respect.  
"What's her nickname?" Mush asked as he and Lily sat down across from them.  
"Munchkin," they answered.  
"Where'd ya come up wit dat one?"  
"I'se was readin' a book da odda day, saw da woid, thought it was interestin'," said Target.  
"You'se, readin'? Dat's a foist!" Target threw a saltshaker at him.  
"Well I'se likes it and it ain't too goily and sounds mischievous and carefree." She looked at Tig then back at Skittery. "Like me," she added.  
"Like you'se?" he asked.  
"Like me."  
"You're gonna turn our goil into a tomboy?"  
"Yeah, you'se gotta problem wit dat? She's gotta learn ta defend herself, don't she? Hey, when I'se is through teachin' her how ta fight, Skitty-Boy, she'll be able ta kick anyone's ass!"  
"Oh really?" Skit asked jokingly.  
"Yeah, really!" Target said, trying to hide her grin. "She'll even kick your ass, Skit!" She then leaned into and kissed her fiancé. In the middle of their kiss, Target shouted, "OWW!!!" She placed her hand to her stomach. "Cause Lord knows she's kickin' mine!" Target inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. Skit tried to comfort her as Mush and Lily watched from across the table. "Skit?" asked Target.  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember."  
"Remember what?"  
"We'se is only havin' one kid...for a long while," she explained. Her eyes glanced across the table to Lily. "What about you'se Lil, how's you'se doin' wit your kickin' bundle of joy?" Target asked sarcastically. She finally got situated and took a sip of water.  
"We're doing okay," Tig replied.  
"Been thinkin' 'bout names?" Target asked, drinking a little more.  
"Yeah, but nothing permanant, yet." She looked to Mush then back at Marie. "What about you? Anything so far?"  
"Yeah, we'se is thinkin' 'bout da name Evelyn or Corinne, den havin' her middle name be Lily, after her Aunt Lils." She stopped. "Dat is, if it's okay wit you'se!"  
Tig looked surprised to have someone named after her.  
"Of course it's okay with me! I'd be honored," she explained. "What if it's a boy?" Tig questioned.  
"Maybe Jack, after Cowboy over dare," Skit paused. "Geeze, dese kids are gonna have a lot of relatives! Every Newsie in dis room is gonna be an aunt or uncle," he explained. The small group chuckled at his remark. Everyone became silent and somber. "Or James, after me fadda."  
Mush and Skittery watched their fiancés massage their stomachs.  
"Lils?" asked Target, breaking the tranquil atmosphere. Lily looked up at Target, her eyes soft and calm. "How long before our daughters come?" Target asked.  
Lily smiled and said, "Three months, one week, and three days, Marie. Three, one, three," she said, breathing slowly.  
  
Most of the Newsies had gone back to the Lodging House. Jack and Rory were the last to make their way home that wintery night in New York. Instead of going home, they decided to travel to the Vaudeville Theatre on Broome Street and spending the night there.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Lily! Target!" Rory shouted as she ran up the Lodging House stairs. "Lily!" She searched frantically. "Target!" The two girls came from their sitting area.  
"Rory, sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Tig, taking Rory's trembling hands. The three of them sat down.  
"Shortcake, what's wrong?" asked Target. Rory's breathing returned to normal as she began to explain.  
"I'se had sex wit Jack!" she paused and took a deep breath. "We spent last night at da Irving Hall and I'se don't know what's gonna happen wit Jack if I'se would be pregnant." Lily and Marie looked at eachother then back at Rory.  
"Hey listen kid, I'll talk ta Jackie-Boy. You just calm yourself down and wipe your eyes," Target explained, wiping a tear from Rory's cheek. Shortcake continued to softly whimper. Target stood up. "Tig, clean her up, please?" she asked. Rory was a nervous mess, shaking and crying.  
  
2:00p.m.  
Jack and the boys came home for lunch as Target ever so slowly made her way down the steps. She could see the boys running around in the kitchen. Specs, Blink, and Race walked into the lobby of the Lodging House and saw Marie struggling down the stairs. They put their food down and assisted her.  
"You owe me, Rory Bale," she thought to herself.  
"You'se okay?" Specs asked, placing Target's arm over his shoulder. Blink was on the other side, doing the same.  
"I'se rememba when I'se could come flyin' down dese steps two and three at a time!" Skittery also walked into the lobby and saw the fellas helping Target. "I'se blame you'se!" she hollered and pointed a finger at Skittery. The four finally made their way downstairs. "Thanks fellas," she said. Race bent down to level with Target's belly.  
"Hey kid, take it easy! Don't give your mutha a hard time, understand?" Race whispered and kissed her stomach. Target smiled as he walked away.  
"We know who her favorite uncle's gonna be," she laughed. "Where's Cowboy, I'se gotta talk to him," she explained, placing her hands on her spine for support as she headed toward the kitchen.  
"Why, what's wrong?" Skit questioned, stepping in her path.  
"Nuttin' it's just...I'se need ta get a story straight," Target answered and pushed past Skit. She leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey, Cowboy," she shouted about the crowd. He looked up. "Come heah!" she commanded. He set his plate down on the counter and walked over to her. He slouched down and patted Marie's stomach  
"Hey, Munchkin!" he muttered. Target slapped his hand away.  
"Shortcake thinks she might be pregnant wit your kid."  
He looked embarassed and confused.  
"What?" he asked. She pointed a stern finger at his nose, which he tried to bite.  
"She's upstairs crying, afraid dat you'se would leave her if she's havin' a baby and she's gonna have ta raise da kid by herself." Jack looked up the stairs, then back to Marie.  
"Listen, I'se loves her wit all my heart. I'se would neva even think of leavin' her." He then darted up stairs to talk to Rory. Target walked into the kitchen to visit with the boys. Snoddy came up to her and placed his hand on her stomach.  
"Man, can you'se guys touch Tig's gut for a while? I'se ain't da only pregnant goil in dis place!" protested Target. Snoddy had a hurt expression on his face. Marie sighed. "Sorry kid, dese mood swings are killin' me," she explained, kissing his cheek.  
"No worries," he replied, kissed her cheek in return and walked away.  
A few minutes later, Jack and Shortcake were assisting Lily down the creaky stairs. They were almost at the bottom when Shortcake jokingly asked, "Tig, I'se left me hat upstairs. Can you'se go get it for me?" Tig raised her eyebrows and smacked the back of Rory's head.  
"Hey, Lil!" someone called. The three looked up. Target was looking back at them. "You'se gotta stop smackin' people in da head!" They had reached the bottom.  
"It's my trademark," she answered back.  
"Oww!" Lily and Marie shouted at the same time. Target looked at Tig resting on Rory's shoulder.  
"Kidney?" Target asked.  
"Kidney," responded Lily. "They're like telling eachother what to do," she finished. Target nodded and agreed, propping herself up on the door handle. Mush walked over and began singing to his daughter. He made it up as he went. Some of the lyrics didn't make sense, but it was entertaining. Target looked at the clock on the wall.  
"You guys better get goin' or you'se ain't gonna be able ta sell any papes," she paused as Skittery walked passed, placing his hand on her large stomach. "Speaking of papes, anythin' good today?" she asked.  
"It's okay," commented Mush, standing up. "Da story on Spot is gettin' a little slow," he explained, handing some of his change to Lily. Skittery also empted his pockets to Target.  
"Ahh!" shouted Lily, holding her side. Target walked over.  
"Hey kid, take it easy! Your Ma's only human," she explained. "Bet you'll be da foist born, little one," said Target to Tig's stomach.  
  
**** (Hides from the flames being thrown at me!) Okay, I'm sorry if ya'll hate me for whatever reason(ex. *Rory*), but PLEASE remember, I didn't write this! And if you DO flame, please be somewhat nice! And if you did happen to like this chapter, thanks!  
  
Ch. 11 Reviews-  
  
my dog ate my penname: Thank you!  
  
JustDuck: Haha, good idea with the betrothal! I never thought about that until you said something! Yes, I heard about the whole living thing before and...yeah, we'll just stop there and not go into Skit and Mush! LOL  
  
Ch.12 Reviews:  
  
my dog ate my penname: Yes, pregnant! Thank you, though I thought you guys would have caught on, unless it wasn't as hinty(is that a word?) as I thought!  
  
JustDuck: Ah, the flames! I'm burnt! I was about to change the whole name thing, too, but ended up not(as you can tell). I figured you would have said something, but I was in a rush that day and ended up posting the chapter without changing, so I am deeply sorry! Yes, I noticed that it went fast, but I can't help it, I didn't write it! Kris, I think, apologizes, too, and we're both sorry you had to take so much asprin! 


	14. Favorites

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(*tear* Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Three months, one week later. 11:30 a.m (April 4, 1901)  
  
Everyone was home from work and resting in eachother's company. Lily and Marie were having pains out the ying-yang and mood swings left and right. Suddenly, Target's eye grew wide.  
"Oh Lord!" she said. Tig looked at her, holding her stomach.  
"What?" she asked angrily.  
"I'se think me water just broke."  
"I hate you," she said jokingly. Target began waving her arms.  
"Guys!" she shouted. "Fellas, it's time! Get da damn doctor!" she commanded. "It's time!"  
Specs ran and got the doctor and was back in about ten minutes. Everyone continued to tell Target, "Just keep breathing."  
Rory on one side of her, Skittery on the other, Target held each of their hands and gripped them tightly, turning their knuckles white. The doctor and Specs came dashing up the stairs. Target was perspiring profusly.  
Jokingly as the doctor walked over to her, she said to him, "Hi ya doc, long time no see!" It was the same man who treated her in November when she had been shot.  
"Everyone please leave the room except for the father." He then pointed to Tig. "You're also due at any moment, stay here," he said. "You, assist me over here," he said to Shortcake. Everyone got up and rushed downstairs to tell Kloppman. "Get me a towel and a bowl of warm water," the doctor ordered and Rory did as she was told. Skittery sat by Target trying to soothe her. He pushed her hair once again out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
"You'se can do it! Don't give up, ya heah?" Skit questioned. "You'se all right, Tig?" he asked, looked at Lily.  
"Oh, don't worry about me. Just help Target," she explained.  
"MUSH!" yelled Skittery. Mush came flying up the stairs.  
"What?" he asked  
"Go help Lily," he ordered. Mush did so. Some of the Newsies were hiding on the steps to hear what was going on. The doctor caught a glimpse of Racetrack's head pop up from behind a stair.  
"You," he said to Race who looked up. "Come here. You can tell the boys downstairs what's going on," explained the doctor. Race nodded and agreed.  
  
Five Minutes Later.  
  
"I can see the head," explained the doctor. "Just push!" he ordered. Race turned down the steps.  
"He sees a head!" Race repeated to the Newsies at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
April 4, 1901. 11:40  
  
"Okay, just one more push," said the doctor. Target did so and squeezed Skittery's hand harder then ever.  
"AAAHHHH!" she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. A high shrill rang out above hers.  
"It's a girl!" said the doctor, holding her up.  
"It's a goil!" Race said to the boys and ran up the rest of the stairs to Target. The doctor cleaned up Munchkin and handed her to the father.  
"My baby goil, my little Munchkin," he whispered to his daughter. Target lay out of breath, beads of sweat drenched the sheets of her bed. Tig sat with Mush, amazed at the beautiful child. "Marie, you'se wanna hold your baby goil?" he asked, placing the infant in Target's arms. Her eyes went soft with joy.  
"She's beautiful Skitty-Boy...my little goil." Target kept kissing her daughter. She had her father's bright green eyes, full of wonder, dark hair, and her mother's dimples, which sat upon rosy cheeks.  
"Ah, ah, boys it's my turn!" shouted Tig in pain. The doctor rushed over to the other bed where she lay.  
"Now Lily, just keep breathing, keep breathing," everyone said at different times.  
"Just breath!" explained Target.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" she shouted. Evelyn began to cry in her mother's arms. Racetrack walked over the new mother. Target looked up to him.  
"Evy, you'se wanna meet your Uncle Race?" Target asked, handing him the child as he knelt beside the bed. The girl lay peacefully in his arms when, out of nowhere, she gave a soft smile toward him.  
"She...she smiled at me. Did you'se see dat? She smiled at me!" he exclaimed happily.  
"Hey she smiled at me, too," said Specs, who was standing beside him at the time.  
"Waaa!" a voice cried.  
"We have another girl!" shouted the doctor at everyone. The rest of the Newsies ran up the stairs to the new mothers.  
"What's her name?" asked Target. Lily held her daughter in her arms. She had blue eyes and jet-black hair.  
"Annabelle Elise Meyers. Since you used my name, I'll use yours," Tig explained. Target's middle name was Annabelle.  
The stairs shimmered in the velvet night sky. Race was growing attached to Evelyn, as Rory was to Annabelle. Target and Lily rested as their daughter's curious eyes wondered around the room. Target lay in Skittery's bed and Lily in the one beside her. Rory and Race sat in-between the two with Bella and Evy.  
"Bet you'se guy are glad dat's over!" Shortcake exclaimed. The two mothers giggled softly.  
"You have no idea!" they both replied. Just then, Crutchy limped forward with the rest of the Newsies behind him. They had behind them something or things that were large and box like.  
"For da new muddas, da boys and I'se got you'se dese," he explained as the group parted to reveal two beautiful cradles with Evelyn and Annabelle painted on the headboards. The girls gasped at the gift.  
"Snoddy and Bumlets did da carpentry and Mush and Skit did da names." They could tell because the second 'e' on Evelyn was backwards.  
"I'se want one," Rory said jokingly. Mush and Skittery walked over and sat on the soft bed beside their fianceés.  
"How'd you know we were both having girls?" asked Tig. Mush kissed her softly.  
"We didn't. We had to do what Skit said," he paused and looked at Target and Skittery, "we believed," he explained.  
  
May 20, 1901  
  
The May morning sun was warm and bright. The Newsies were up and about; the girls had been up since three, tending to their daughter's cries. They had kept the boys up all night. Some of the fellas went outside to sleep because they couldn't stand the repetitive shrieks coming from the babies.  
"Ah, come on kid," whispered Target to her daughter, "can't you'se sleep for five minutes?" she asked with dark circles under her eyes. She rocked Munchkin in her arms as she strolled around the room. Tig was doing the same, Rory at her side. Race finished buttoning up his vest and walked over to his sleepy friend, Target. "Shhh, it's okay," he heard her say. "What's wrong peanut? I'se fed you'se, changed you'se, boiped you'se...what else do you'se need?" she asked, turning to see Race walking toward her. He held out his arms to take the little banshee.  
"Take a break, Marie," he ordered as she handed Munchkin to him.  
"Thanks kid." She looked at the crying Munchkin. "Dat's right, stay wit Uncle Race," she told Evelyn. Skittery walked into and across the room to Target.  
"I'm sorry Angelface. I'se hate leavin' you'se heah all by yourself. I'se want ta spend more time wit Munchkin..," he began, but Target interrupted.  
"Skit, I'll be fine."  
"But..."  
"You'se just keep us from livin' on da streets, got it?" she asked with soft eyes that made Skittery agree to anything. He kissed her lips and stared into her gray eyes.  
"I'se hate it when ya do dat."  
"What?"  
"Dat look you'se always gives me."  
"Why?" she asked jokingly.  
"It gets me ta agree wit anythin' you'se says." He kissed her once more. "I'll be back in a little while, 'kay? I'se love you'se." He turned to his daughter and took her from Race. "And you'se, don't give your mudda a hard time." She had stopped crying by that point. "Keep out of trouble," he commanded jokingly. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and left for work.  
Bella and Munchkin now had a full head of hair. It was true, Race did become Munchkin's favorite relative. Jack and Rory were still attached at the hip, with the whole romance situation. The new newsgirls had brought them closer together.  
  
**** And we have two wittle goils! LOL Sorry Duck, but it's been written for a year, so we kept the girls, but you'll love 'em! Hope everyone enjoyed this chappie and don't forget to review!  
  
JustDuck: Of course we forgive you! How could we not?! Yeah, my mom says that too, but I can't say I was born upside down! Ouch! That must have hurt her when you kicked! I'm going to say that Rory does NOT know her cycle all that well and thinks that just because Target and Tig are pregnant, that it could happen to her! Poor thing! Thanks for reviewing! 


	15. Food Fight

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(tear Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date Spot Conlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
As soon as Bella and Munchkin were old enough to stand on their own two feet, Target began teaching them how to fight, as promised. Race started teaching them how to gamble and Jack would be there to instruct how to live life to the fullest. The boys refered to the girls as the "Little Newsie Babies" or "Source of all Darkness" as a joke. They had grown accustomed to waking up at the crack of dawn as most babies do. Kloppman had no problem with the infants at the Lodging House, which was a change; maybe he had a soft spot for small children. Target and the other Newsies had a problem not cursing around the girls, though.  
  
May 25, 1902  
  
Today was the day of Target and Mush's birthday. They were two years apart and were turning nineteen and twenty-one, but they still acted like crazy, carefree four year olds. Tig continued saying that they were being a bad example for the girls. They told her "You only live once."  
  
One-year-old Annabelle was playing under a tree with Munchkin. They were practicing their fighting skills.  
  
Mush and Target sat at the head of the table. Everyone was eating their appetizers when a painful scream rang out. They all looked at Annabelle and Evy. Bella sat on the grass, holding her button nose. Munchkin had her fists balled up tight.  
  
"What?" Munchkin asked, not realizing what she did was wrong. The Newsies stared at the weeping child on the ground.  
  
"Evelyn Lily, what did you'se do?" Target asked, getting up out of her seat.  
  
"I'se think it's pretty obvious what she did," joked Specs.  
  
Target bent down and picked up the sobbing Annabelle.  
  
"We do not punch and we do not hit Bella! Understand?" she scolded. Bella's nose had turned red, but other than that, she was fine. Skittery also got up, plucking his baby girl off the ground. Everyone continued what they were doing before Annabelle screamed. Mush walked up to Skittery.  
  
"Your goil gets more and more like Target every day," he explained. "I'se rememba when she socked me for takin' some of her papes," he continued and stroked his niece's cheek. He then rubbed his cheek bringing back the painful memory. "Hey," he called to Evy, "why don't you'se come ta your Uncle Mush for awhile, huh?" he said, holding his arms out to Munchkin. She also stretched her arms out to him. He placed her on his shoulder. As Skittery walked away, Lily came up and kissed Mush hello. He put an arm around her waist, while the other held Munchkin steady.  
  
"Hey, Evy!" she greeted, looking up at Evy then back at Mush. "So, where's our daughter?" she asked, looking around. He pointed to Target across the way, tossing Annabelle up and down in the bright sunshine.  
  
"Oww!" Mush shouted. Evelyn's tiny hands gripped his ears tightly. "Easy kid!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Down, down!" she shouted, smacking the top of his head.  
  
"Okay, alright," he said. Mush took her off of his shoulders but didn't put her down. "Gimme a kiss," he said, turning his face.  
  
"Kissy, kissy, Mushy, Mushy!" she yelled, hitting him on the head.  
  
"You're as bad as your mudda," he explained.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Munchkin shouted, pressing her lips against her uncle's rough, unshaven cheek. She heard Annabelle's voice. "Bella!" Munchkin exclaimed, raising her arms in the air. She turned to Lily and repeated, "Bella!"  
  
"Go find Bella," Tig said, nodding. Mush set Munchkin on the ground. She wrapped her arms around the bottom of Tig's leg.  
  
"Bye, bye," Munchkin said and ran off to play in the tall grass.  
  
Les and Racetrack were playing with Annabelle in the distance. Evelyn turned to them, her arms waving high in the air for someone to pick her up. Race's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey Munchkin! Dare's me goil," he shouted, lifting her high in the air, spinning her around.  
  
"Hey Kid-oh," greeted Les. "Haven't seen you'se in awhile," he said. Race put Munchkin down.. She swerved back and forth, trying to walk to Bella, whose nose was still red.  
  
"Sowwy," apologized Evy and kissed Bella's nose. Annabelle just smiled and bopped Evelyn on the head. The two laughed and began chasing butterflies with Racetrack and Les.  
  
"Happy Boithday ta you'se," the Newsies began singing, "Happy Boithday ta you'se, Happy Boithday Target and Mushy!"  
  
"Hey!" Mush shouted.  
  
"Happy Boithday ta you'se!" They clapped and cheered as the two made their wishes and blew out the candles on their cakes; a vanilla cake for Target and a chocolate one for Mush. The group peacefully ate the cake, when it became eerily quite. Target had an idea that would make her day and maybe lighten the mood. And also for the fact that she had always wanted to do this.  
  
She put a giant chunk of vanilla icing on her fork and bent it backwards.  
  
"Hey, Lils!" she shouted, breaking the silence. Everyone looked down the table to Target.  
  
"You wouldn't..," but before Tig could finish her sentence, Marie flung the icing right smack into Lily's stunned face. "...dare," she finished. The Newsies laughed out of control. Lily looked at Mush, who was also full of laughter. "Oh, you think that's funny, do ya?" she asked him sarcastically. She picked a clump of cake from his plate and crushed it on the top of his head.  
  
"Ohh!" they all said again. Mush stood up and looked around. It became silent again.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" he shouted. Their lunches flew back and forth across the table. Skittery pelted Rory with the mashed potatoes. She then shoved chocolate cake down Jack's pants.  
  
Bella and Evy sat stunned, watching the parents throw food at each other. Target, coated with food, turned to Skittery, who looked the same. They each had a chunk of cake, but instead of smashing it in each other's face, like their friends, they threw down the cake and wrapped their arms around eachother.  
  
"Happy Boithday ta me!" Target exclaimed and embraced Skittery with a hard kiss. Rory and Jack were doing the same, as well as Mush and Lily. Skittery turned to Evy and smiled happily.  
  
"Hey, dat ain't fair, Munchkin," he said, picking her up. "You'se lets your pop get battered wit food and you'se gets off easy? Is dat it?" he asked, secretively picking up a piece of cake.  
  
"Pop messy, messy Pop!" Evy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she grinned. He took the cake in his hand and lifted it for Evelyn to see. He smeared a little on the bridge of her nose and she giggled.  
  
"You'se want ta have da rest?" Skit asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Gimmie, gimmie!" she shouted. He brought it closer to her face. Target watched closely behind them. Without turning around, he flatted the cake in Marie's face.  
  
"Mommy wants some, too," he explained as the two laughed. "You'se gotta learn ta share."  
  
"Mommy messy!" Evy giggled as she rubbed the icing off her nose.  
  
"Thanks, Skitty-Boy," Target said, pouring cold water down the back of his neck and spine. He inhaled heavily and exhaled with a quiver. Skit picked up another piece of cake.  
  
"Here Munchkin," he said, handing it to Evy. "Go have fun." Skit put her down near where Bella stood. Skittery turned around to Target, who had a hand full of potato salad. She smashed it on top of his already messy head. He shut his eyes for a few seconds. "I'se love you'se, too, Angelface," he said, grabbing and kissing her.  
  
"Wook!" Munchkin said, holding the piece of cake out to Bella. Evy thought of throwing it in her face like her parents when Annabelle took it from her. Munchkin stuck her tongue out at her when unexpectedly, Annabelle smashed it in her face. She giggled giggled and walked away happily.  
  
"Fanks!" Munchkin mockingly said, also laughing  
  
The fight was over and everyone was covered from head to toe in food. Target and Lily sat, trying to get the cake out of their daughter's hair.  
  
"What messy children we have," said Tig as Mush and Skittery strolled up, clothed in cake.  
  
"Ah, take it easy on da guy," Target said, patting Mush on the back. Tig laughed.  
  
"I mean these children," she said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Target mocked and looked at Mush. "So, how was your boithday, Shawn?" she asked, wiping Munchkin's face off.  
  
"Hey Marie, none of dat," he said jokingly, pointing a finger at her. "A little messy, but udda den dat, me boithday was pretty damn good! How 'bout you'se?" he asked, picking the potato salad out of his curly hair.  
  
"Couldn't be better! Right, Munchkin?" Target questioned as Evy stretched out her arms to her father. "Right?" Target asked once more.  
  
"Wight!" exclaimed Munchkin, still extending her arms further. "Pop, Pop!"  
  
"What do you'se say?"  
  
"Peas?" sighed Evelyn as her mother gave her to Skittery.  
  
"Okay Shawn, help clean up."  
  
"Hey Marie, if I'se have ta clean up, so does..," he stopped short. He couldn't remember Skittery's real name. Come to think of it, he never knew it! "Hey, what's your foist name, anyway, Jones?" Skit was balancing Evy on his shoulders and looked at them secretively.  
  
"Ah, it ain't important," he said and walked away. Rory and Jack strolled over, taking his place.  
  
"Wowy, Wowy!" shouted Bella, extending her arms. "Up, up!" she said.  
  
"Up, up!" Rory repeated, tossing her into the air. "We'se can watch her for you'se," offered Rory.  
  
"Thanks guys," Lily replied, wiping her hands with a napkin. "Oh boy, that girl is a handful!"  
  
Target said nothing; she was still curious about Skittery  
  
The rest of the day was warm and lazy. The Newsies just sat, congregating in the park. Munchkin and Bella lay sleepily in their father's arms. The wind filtered through the tall trees. Later that day, their old fiend, Bryan Denton, showed up.  
  
"Hey Denton!" everyone shouted. "How are ya? Where've ya been?" they all asked, slapping him on the back. Target and Rory had finally caught a glimpse of who had come. They looked at eachother in the back at the crowd. They were to Denton like Munchkin was to Racetrack. They were his favorite Newsies and were always buddies.  
  
The two stood up and looked above the crowd.  
  
"Girls!" he shouted. They both ran toward him and gave him a giant hug. "Boy, you two really changed! Happy Birthday, Target! Great to see you, girls," Denton said happily.  
  
"Oh Denton, we'se missed you'se!" they said. "We'se wants you ta meet someone. Well, more den one. Follow me," Target said, pulling him by his arm. "Denton, dis is Lily Matthews, soon ta be Lily Meyers!" she explained. Tig extended her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Denton," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, you can just call me Denton if you'd like. Everyone else does," he explained as Bella walked up beside her mother. "Who is this?" Denton asked curiously, crouching down to face with Bella.  
  
"That would be Annabelle. She's Mush and Lily's little goil," Target beamed. "And the little one tryin' ta pickpocket you'se is my little Munchkin." Denton turned around to see a dark haired girl holding his wallet. Target picked her up. "Dis is Evelyn," Target explained.  
  
"Well hello there..."  
  
"Just call her Munchkin," interrupted Target.  
  
"Hello there, Munchkin! You look like your mother." He looked to Marie. "Who's the..."  
  
"It's Skittery," she said quickly.  
  
"Ah, good ol' Skittery! I never thought he'd fall in love! He was always grumpy, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I'se rememba."  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"Still a grouch?" Target finished his sentence. "No." She balanced Evy on her hip. "He's as happy as could be." A moment of silence was obtained.  
  
"I brought my camera," Denton spoke out.  
  
"Dat's great! We can take a bunch of the group! Lets go, Denton." Target sat beside Tig with Munchkin on her lap. "Hey Shortcake!" Marie shouted. Rory had wondered off with Jack. "Come heah and bring Bella," she commanded. The five sat together as Denton took a photograph, a bright flash blinded the girls for a moment. Different colored spots formed before their eyes.  
  
"Sorry about the flash, ladies," apologized Denton.  
  
"Thanks, D," Shortcake said, rubbing her eyes. She would occasionally get tired of saying Denton and start calling him 'D'.  
  
"Help yourself to some..," Tig stopped and looked around at the terrible mess of food. "Sorry Denton, but you're a little late for lunch," Tig explained. Denton also looked around and laughed. Bella and Munchkin ran off to play, their arms waving in the air.  
  
"Wace! Wowy!" they shouted.  
  
"Destructive little tots, aren't they?" asked Denton.  
  
"Very!" they both said. Target and Lily began to clean up the massive mess of food on the table.  
  
Okay, I know..."Where the HELL have you been?" I know and I (fortunately) have an EXCELLENT excuse! A VIRUS!!! stupid computers I couldn't believe it when I checked back and it's been since MARCH since I've updated, but it's taken 'til now to get things fixed. So...if anyone is still out there, thanks for coming back to read this, it means alot to both Kris and myself! R/R and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
JustDuck: No, I don't think it would be too bad to carry Cowboy's kid (I know I wouldn't mind)! That's too cool about you and your best friend. I wish I could say that about me and my best friend, but my best friend is a year older than I am, so... But, if it makes any difference, Kris and I are exactly a week apart(I'm older). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sarah Jade: Thanks for the incouraging words! Believe me, Kris and I have talked about sending both our stories to Kenny! And you're in luck! Kris has a sequel to this and I have a story that goes along with this. And I also believe that Kris is in the works with another Newsies story, but I don't know if she's sending that over when she's done. But when I'm done posting this story, the sequel will be up not too long afterwards! 


	16. A Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(tear Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!

Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date SpotConlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC

Rating: PG-13

The lovely twilight slowly fell upon the park. Shortcake sat with Jack, a sleepy Bella in her arms. Mush, Skit, Target, Race and Denton rested on a picnic bench. Uncle Mush held little Munchkin. She stirred in her sleep, without awakening.

"Guess we'se should be headin' home," Mush suggested. Everyone agreed and gathered their things.

Later That Night

The large May moon shown brightly in the dark sky. Skittery and Target trailed the rear of the pack of Newsies. Skittery held tiny Munchkin in one of his broad arms, the other arm held Target around her waist. The two walked slowly down the cracked sidewalk, the air warm and lively.

"So Marie, when are you'se gonna marry me?" Skit asked. Target placed her head on his shoulder. She was still pondering on why Skittery wouldn't reveal his real name.

"Huh?" she asked, for she hadn't been paying attention. She looked up into his sparkling green eyes.

"You'se know, 'Do you'se take dis man ta be yer husband?'," he quoted, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I'se was thinkin'," she began, "you'se know how me real name is Marie Annabelle McCoy?" She rubbed his back. "I'se don't know yer real name." He looked at her contently. "I'se mean, I'se known you'se most of me life as Skittery Jones." She placed her head back on his shoulder. "When da fadda says, 'Do you'se take dis man...,' he has ta say yer real name," she stated.

He laughed a little. "Has you'se been thinkin' 'bout dat da whole time?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "Me name's..."

"SHUT UP, DAVIE!" everyone yelled. He must have been talking too much.

"Me name's Dimitrie Michael Jones."

Target smiled at those words. "Dimitrie, aye?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "I'se like it; anyone would be crazy not ta," she said and kissed his soft lips. Target looked at the sleeping Evelyn and kissed the back of her head. She held out her arms to hold her daughter. "Let's go home," she paused, "Dimitrie." Target giggled and kissed him once more.

At The Lodging House

Jack and Rory had 'gone to sleep'. Mush and Lily had put Bella in her cradle and had fallen asleep in no time, while Marie and Dimitrie lay awake; Evelyn in her cradle beside them. He put a strong arm around her waist.

"You'se can't sleep either?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I'se miss you'se," Dimitrie explained.

"What do you'se mean? You'se was wit me all day," she whispered, turning over to face him.

"I'se mean, I'SE MISS YOU'SE! I'm sad," he said, exaggerating. Skit raised his eyebrows and winked at her. She lifted her head in acknowledgment.

"Oh..." She got out of bed and moved Evy's cradle to the corner of the room. Then she tiptoed back across the creaky floor and into bed. "Don't be sad," she said as she pushed her fingers thought his hair.

"Dimitrie," Target whispered, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned into kiss her. "Before you'se get yer jollies, I'se wanna let you'se know dat me and da goils is goin' out tomorrow, so it's you'se and Mush takin' care of da kids. Jack said he would help out, too," she explained, rubbing his bear chest.

"No worries, Angel-Face," he replied. There was complete silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Skittery quickly planted a hard kiss on Marie's lips.

4:00 am.

"Papa, Papa!" shouted Evy, jumping up and down in her crib. "Up, up, up!" she continued. Skittery and Target lay sleeping when Munchkin gave the alarm. Mush and Tig were wide awake with Bella. Mush looked at the stairs from the kitchen.

"I'se got her," he said, getting up from the table. Walking upstairs and across the room. "Hey kid."

"Mushy!" she squeaked loudly, extending her arms out for him to pick her up. "Mushy, Mushy!" she continued. He placed his finger to her lips.

"Shh, Mom and Pop is still sleepin'. You'se gotta be quiet!" He told her. Evy gave her uncle a good morning kiss on the nose and a hug around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep, sleep," Evy said, repeating her uncle's words. He slowly stroked her dark brown hair. "Love you'se, Mushy," she whispered. He rubbed her back.

"I'se loves you'se, too, Munchkin." That being the first close moment Mush had had with Munchkin, it gave him a new feeling. Those few words coming from a child who always tried to run away from him meant a lot. He smiled a little. "Let's go help Aunt Lils make breakfast, how 'bout?" he asked. Munchkin lifted her head and raised her arms in the air.

"Munchie, munchies!" she said loudly. The two laughed as quietly as they could.

"Okay, okay, shh...let's go," he chuckled slightly. Evelyn was still repeating 'Munchie, munchie' all the way downstairs. Mush agreed with her and also whispering it with her. Little Bella was sitting on the kitchen floor playing with a homemade doll named Caitie.

"Lil, Lil!" shouted Munchkin, reaching for her aunt.

"Oh now sweetie, Aunt Lil's cooking right now. Go ahead and play with Bella." Annabelle held out her doll to Evy.

"Caitie!" she explained lively. It was still dark outside as Tig put out the Newsies' breakfast. They began to hear them walking across the floor above them.

"Morning, Angel-Face," Skit whispered and woke her with a kiss on the shoulder. She slowly and drowsily turned to him, smiling sleepily at him, and kissed him back.

"Hey, Kid." Her eyes went wide.

"What?" he pressed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"KID!" she said loudly. "Evy!" she shouted, jumping out of bed. "My God, my God," Target mumbled to herself as she slid across the wooden floor in her socks. She slid into the side of the cradle and almost flipped over it's bars. "Where's my baby?" she screamed. Mush climbed the steps with Evy in his arms.

"Right heah! Don't get yer undies in a bundle," he said jokingly. The busy Newsies gave a silent chuckle. Target spun around with a hysterical look on her face. She relaxed her brow and quickly slid back across the floor to Mush and Evy.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed, taking Evy from Mush's arms. Target looked back to Mush and gave him a swift, solid punch in his arm. "Don't eva scare me like dat again.!" she ordered. Mush rubbed his red bicep.

"Oww, what was dat for?" Mush complained. Target sighed heavily, looking at Evelyn in her arms.

"Sorry Meyers. I just...well..." she looked to Mush. "You'se knows what it's like worrin' 'bout yer kid." She looked around the room.

"Target?" asked Mush.

"Yeah?" she turned to him. He pointed down and uttered. "You'se ain't wearin' any pants."

She looked down. It was true; all she was wearing was Skittery's large, button down shirt that came to her knees. She quickly handed Munchkin back to Mush.

"Thanks, Meyers," she said, running back across the room for her pants and suspenders. Snipeshooter whistled the 'cat-call' toward Target. Unfortunately for him, she heard. Walking up to him, she took the cigar out of his mouth and punched him in the jaw.

"SHIT!" he shouted in pain.

"You'se dummy! Quit cussin' 'round da kids."

No sooner had Target said this, Evy began to repeat. "Shit, shit, shit!" waving her arms around in the air. Mush's eyes went wide. "Shit, shit!" she continued as Lily and Bella came upstairs. "SHIT!" Evy shouted.

"No, no, no! Don't say dat," Mush scolded.

"Shit?" she questioned her uncle. Lily covered Bella's tiny ears, but it was too late.

"Shit!" Annabelle shouted. All the Newsies were laughing under their breath.

"Great work, Snipe," Target said, adjusting a suspender over one shoulder and didn't bother with the other one. Across the room, Mush was still lecturing Munchkin.

"Hey Mush, it's okay, she's gonna have ta learn somewhere," Target explained, placing her hat on her head.. Skittery walked up behind Target and lifted her into his strong arms. She watched the room spin around and around. "You'se sure you'se fellas'll be okay wit da kids?" she asked, seeing Mush tilt sideways in her vision, almost falling over with dizziness. Lily walked over to Mush, Bella in her arms.

"We'll be fine," he said, talking Annabelle.

"You'se goils just do what you'se needs ta do, okay?" Skit asked.

By that time, all the Newsies were ready for work. The group went downstairs for their usual early morning breakfast. Rory was fixing eggs and toast while Tig was away. Twenty-four plates were set around the old wooden table. Jack kissed Rory good morning.

"Hey! Dare are lil' children heah!" Race shouted, breaking the passionate kiss. A few moments later, everyone was headed for the door. Dirty dishes and utensils were scattered about the table. Mush, Skit, and Jack were standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Bella and Munchkin continued making a mess in the room behind them. Lily, Rory, and Target were standing in the lobby of the Lodging House. Target placed her hat back on her head and stole a cigar from Race as he ran past and out the door. Giggles and laughter came from within the kitchen.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Only, I'm wondering what will happen when the babies and the men are left only without the women's guidence?! Haha! Guess everyone will have to keep up for the next chapter and, remember, R/R!!!!!

JustDuck: Don't worry, we won't hurt you for not seeing the notice! We're just happy that someone reviewed! And, yes, family and friends' time is very nice!


	17. Our Troublemakers

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(tear Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!

Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date SpotConlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC

Rating: PG-13

"You're sure you can handle the kids?" questioned Tig, as she tied her bonnet.

"We'll be fine!" explained Mush, kissing her farewell. Jack did the same to Rory and Skittery to Marie. The girls made their way to and out the door.

"You'se goils just have fun! We'se got everything unda control," said Skit as the three walked out the door. A large crash came from within the kitchen. Bella and Evy shouted playfully as they darted out of the kitchen, covered with flour and unwanted food.

"Ahhhh!" they both shouted and ran through the lobby.

"No, no, no! Don't do dat!" shouted Jack as Evelyn ran to a side table, knocking over a lamp. More playful screams sounded from their mouths. Crashes continued from in another room where they had run. The fellas spent hours upon hours chasing the small girls around the Lodging House.

"How can yer mudda deal wit you'se everyday?" asked Mush as he chased his daughter around the lobby. Bella and Evy ran into Kloppman's room.

"Jack!'" Skit yelled as he tripped over a chair in the kitchen. Munchkin slid on her knees under the kitchen table and ran through the kitchen doorway. Jack was also crawling on his knees trying to capture Evy. "Go dat way!" Skittery pointed to another door for a short cut. They heard another crash from the bedroom.

"Damn it," Jack mumbled to himself, getting up off the floor. Instead, Jack ventured into the disaster that used to be the lobby. The three stood in the doorway in bewilderment, looking around in wonder. "Where'd dey go?" asked Jack, pushing his hair out of his eyes. They stood, looking around, out of breath.

"Munchkin's name does her justice," said Mush.

"She gets it from her mudda," replied Skittery. There came a sudden crash from upstairs. The three looked at the ceiling above them, their eyes wide. They looked back at each other at the same time.

"Heah we go again!" said Jack. The boys rushed up the stairs, two and three at a time.

"Today was great! We should take off more often!" exclaimed Tig, stepping through the front door of the Lodging House. The girls gasped at the condition the lobby was in.

"Wow!" Target sighed, taking off her hat.

"Shawn!" screamed Tig.

"Dimitrie!" accompanied Target. The girls headed past the broken lamp and capsized chairs. "Munchkin," Target thought to herself. They climbed to the second floor, which was just as bad as the first.

"Oh boy," Rory whispered, taking her cigarette out of her mouth. The three looked at the destroyed room. Target giggled; Lily looked at her angrily.

"You think this is funny?!" she shouted. Target was still giggling out of control.

"No, but dat is," Target laughed and pointed to an untidy bunk bed. Bella and Evelyn were peacefully napping on their father's chests, who were also sleeping. The five lay, covered in shaving cream, which Bella had gotten a hold of earlier. They slept soundly as the three amigos laughed at the sight.

Mush got it the worst; it was smeared across his face and smothered in his curly hair. Skittery was covered in flower and syrup, as was Munchkin.

Downstairs

"Holy shit!" shouted Blink, walking thought the front door. The Newsies stood, frozen in their tracks.

"What da hell happened heah?" asked Racetrack with wide eyes as he walked through the lobby. Silence filled the room as Race looked at the stairs.

"Shawn!"

"Dimitrie!"

Upstairs

The girls were still giggling when the Newsies rushed upstairs. The guys looked at the three girls, overwhelmed with laugher, not noticing the figures on the bunks.

"What happened down dare?" asked Specs, pointing to the stairs. The three just laughed and pointed to the bunks. Automatically the Newsies were also laughing with the girls. Skittery stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. He lifted his head slightly to see what all the commotion was about. Evelyn was still sleeping, Skittery's protective arm across her back. He looked around to Mush, then to Jack, who was still sleeping. Skittery chuckled loudly, which caused his chest to shake and his daughter to awaken.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed to his daughter, who laughed back and smacked her hands on his chest. He wiped the syrup off of Evelyn's forehead as she giggled, waking the others. They all chuckled loudly. Jack sat up in bed, leaning on his elbows for support. Rory walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"You'se should see yer face," she said, pointing to him. She leaned in to kiss him, but instead wiped his face with a cloth. She stood up and started to walk away, when Jack grabbed the tails of her shirt and pulled her back toward him. She stumbled back down beside Jack on the bunk.

"Why do you'se tease me?" he asked and kissed her passionately.

Target strolled over to Skittery and Munchkin. The tiny girl still lay on her father's chest as he stroked her brown hair. Marie picked her up off of Skit. She was still laughing as her mother wiped the remaining syrup off of Evy's tiny face and kissed her nose.

"Hey, save some a dat for me!" Dimitrie said sarcastically.

"You'se know what's gonna need savin'? You'se after you'se three get done cleanin' dis place," she replied, kissing him.

"So...," Tig sighed as she bounced Annabelle on her knee.

"So...," Mush repeated, looking into her eyes. On one hand, Tig was happy to see him, but on the other, she was pissed at the mess. Nevertheless, she kissed his lips and Bella on the head.

"You're lucky I love you so much," she whispered to Mush.

Friday, July 4, 1902

"Happy Boithday ta you'se," sang the Newsies. Lily was turning twenty and they were once again in the park. "Happy Boithday ta you'se! Happy Boithday dear Tig! Happy Boithday ta you'se!" The sun was high and the sky was painted a light blue as the Newsies clapped and cheered while Lily blew out the candles on her cake. Mush held her closely around her waist and kissed her neck.. Jack and Rory were already at it.

The group handed Tig a small, poorly wrapped package. The sun was hot as it beat down on the back of their necks. Bella wore a small Newsie hat, given to her by Dave, as well as Munchkin, who was given one by Specs. Smoke from their cigarettes blew in the wind; Target was back to her old habit.

"Smokey, smokey!" pointed Evy to her mother. Target took the cigarette out of her mouth and shook her head side to side. Marie ruffled her brown hair and gave an innocent smirk.

"Think again, you'se little prankster," she said to her child, sitting in Specs' lap. Evelyn looked upward at the approaching Racetrack.

"Race smoke?" she asked with outstretched arms for his cigar. He looked down.

"Sure kid," he uttered as smoke spilled from his mouth. He took the cigar out from between his lips and jokingly began to hand it to Evy.

"Race, you'se dumbass, cheese it!" chuckled Specs, kissing little Evy.

"Yeah you'se dumbass, cheese it!" ordered Target protectively, stopping his hand from getting any closer to her daughter.

"It ain't dat bad," he continued, pushing his limits with Marie.

"I'se said, cheese it!" she laughed, smacking the back of his head.

"Non a dat," a voice exclaimed. From behind Marie, a tired Skittery strolled up to her. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized with a kiss. He nodded to David who was approaching them. "Yer pop had me woik ova time," he explained, picking Evy up off of Specs' lap. Skittery worked with David's father as a mechanic fixing cars and changing the oil. He came home everyday, soiled with car grease. But, it never stopped him from wrapping filthy arms around Target in love and spinning her around the room. "You're his kid," he began, speaking to Dave. "Why don't you'se woik extra?" he asked.

"Cause I don't have a cute little kid like you and Mush," Dave explained, also ruffling Munchkin's hair.

"Dave, up!" shouted Bella from her place at the table. He picked her up.

"You wanna fly?" he asked, throwing Bella into the air.

"Weeee!" she giggled as she sped around through the sky. Tig had a concerned expression on her face.

"Hey Davie, be careful; she just ate," Lily explained, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, where's me goil?" shouted Mush, looking around for his daughter.

"Daddy!" she squeaked with outstretched arms.

"Hey Baby-Face, havin' fun?" asked the curly haired Mush.

"Yeah." She bit her bottom lip. Her father rubbed her arm, lifting her sleeve to reveal a large purple, green bruise in the middle of her upper arm.

"What da hell is dat?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Munchkin," Bella explained.

"No surprise dare," he said, balancing her on his hip.

"Oh good God!" shouted Tig, running over to her daughter at the sight of the bruise. "What happened?" she continued as Target can up beside her.

"One woid," Mush began. The girls were staring at Bella's arm. "Munchkin," he said, as Tig kissed her daughter's arm.

"Evelyn Lily!" shouted Target over the crowd of Newsies.

"I'll get her," said Skit, removing his arm from Target's waist. He zigzagged his way past the Newsboys. His daughter was playing with a grasshopper she had found; she was trying to crush it's head with a rock. Munchkin sat by herself in the sun, her father sneaking up to her quickly and quietly. "MUNCHKIN!" he playfully shouted and lifted her into the air.

"PAPA!" she squealed with laughter as Skittery spun her around, high above his head. The faster they spun the louder their laughter grew. "Faster!" she demanded. Instead, he slowed down and tried to regain his balance. Evy looked confused. "Up, Pop, up!" she continued.

"No, no, no," he said, softly placing her back down in the grass. He crossed his legs Indian style and placed Munchkin on his lap. He looked into his daughter's eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently. He sat up straight and squinted his eyes.

"Did you'se hit little Bella?" he questioned. She lowered her eyes in shame. "Well?" he paused, "did you'se?" asked Skit. She lifted her head and looked at her father.

"Yes," she confessed. A few clouds covered the sun. Her nose began to turn red, as it always did when she was guilty of something or embarrassed.

"Why?" he asked as Mush and Bella walked up. Munchkin's nose got hotter; she pulled her Newsie hat over her face to hide from Bella and her uncle. "Huh?"

"Called me pooh-pooh head," Evy explained.

"Pooh-pooh head?" Skit and Mush asked at the same time, looking at eachother.

"Pooh-pooh head," repeated Evy, pointing to Bella. Mush looked at his daughter.

"How come you'se called Munchkin a pooh-pooh head?" he questioned. Bella took off her father's hat.

"Mama and Target say it," Bella explained.

"I'se should've known!" spoke Skittery from the ground.

"So?" asked Tig, kissing Mush on the cheek.

"You'se gotta watch what you'se say 'round des goils," said Mush. "It's gettin' yer daughta inta trouble," he explained, rubbing Bella's arm. Annabelle and Munchkin stuck their tonges out at eachother.

"Hey!" scolded Skittery, grabbing his daughter's tongue with his thumb and index finger. "Be nice!" he commanded, still holding her tongue. He spun his head around to face Bella. "You'se too!"

Later That Day

"Hey Target?" asked Lily, not looking up from her place at the table.

"Yeah," she answered, not in question, while the rest of the Newsies got up from their bench at the table.

"I was thinking...about the weddings...you know?" she paused to look at her stomach. Target looked up, waiting for Tig to finish her sentence. "We should have them soon, don't you think?"

"Shouldn't you'se be talkin' ta Mush 'bout dis?" Target questioned. Tig rubbed her stomach.

"Well...that's the thing. I was thinking we could have them at the same time. If that's okay with you and Jones." The two got up from the table.

"I'se don't know...maybe we should wait a while," answered Target. Bella and Evy ran and clung to the bottom of their mother's legs.

"Cause um...I only have seven months," Lily explained, pointing to her gut.

"Oh damn!" Target said aloud with a tilt of her head.

"Damn, damn!" screamed Bella.

"Damn, you'se too!" repeated Evy, letting go of her mother. The two girls ran across the grass, pointing and shouting at eachother. Suddenly, their fathers came out of nowhere, plucked them up off the ground, and tossed them into the warm air. Target stood stunned, mouth wide open.

"Well?" Tig asked.

All Target could say was, "Oh damn!" with a smile. Shortcake and Jack strolled hand-in-hand toward the stunned Target.

"You'se know what yer kid just said?" asked Jack, placing an arm around Rory's waist. The girls said nothing. Jack's eyes darted from Tig to Marie, back to Tig several times, until Lily turned to the couple. Target didn't move. "What's wrong wit her?" he asked, pointing a thumb at the motionless Target. Marie gave a slight shack of her head.

"Huh? Oh damn," she repeated, looking at Lily's stomach. Her head shot to Jack, who looked like he was gnawing on Rory's neck. A look of disgust spread across Target's face.

"Can't you'se two do dat when I'se ain't around? Or find a room, or something?!" she asked, tightening her brow. Jack stopped and stuck his tongue out at Marie; she did the same.

"Okay children, I'se think we'se is more mature den dis! Can we start actin' like it?" asked Race, strolling toward them, Bella holding his one hand, Evy holding the other.

"I'se dunno, Race, can we?" asked Target, hands on her hips. There was a soft chuckle from the group, then nothing.

"I'm lost, would you'se mind fillin' in da blanks?" Shortcake questioned. Target and Lily linked their arms through Shortcake's.

"Come with us," they both said.

Race and Jack stood in wonder. Bella and Munchkin pulled on Race's arms.

"Do you'se...?" began Jack, when Race interrupted.

"Hey kid, don't look at me, I'se don't undastand women!" he raised his hands in the air like it was a hold up, causing the little girls to dangle from his arms. "Leave me out of dis!" he finished and walked away, swinging Bella and Evy back and forth.

"So are you'se gonna tell me or what?" asked Rory, looking at her friends. Tig laughed to herself.

"Two words," she began, an endless smile appearing on her face, "seven months," she said, there was nothing holding back her smile now. Rory, too, began to grin.

"Oh damn!" she uttered, turning to Target, then back to Lily. "Oh damn!" she repeated joyfully.

"Me thoughts exactly!" said Target.

"Does Mush know?" Rory questioned, taking her hat off.

"No," Lily explained, lowering her eyes. Target and Shortcake looked at eachother, then back at Lily. "I'se don't really know what ta do!" she continued. Rory had an expression of annoyance on her face.

"I'se have an idea!" she began.

"Why don't ya tell him?" Target interrupted sarcastically. Lily slapped Target upside the head.

"No kidding, Einstein. Do you really think I haven't thought of that?!" exclaimed Tig. Marie rubbed the back of her head; she was really getting annoyed with people inflicting pain to her scull.

"Listen, Kid," Marie began, still massaging the back of her head, "if you'se keep dat up, so help me...!" she threatened.

"Anyway!" interrupted Rory before anything serious happened. She turned from Target, to Lils. "You'se two are as bad as yer little goils!" she explained.

"Thanks," they replied.

"Apologize."

"Sorry."

"So, demon kid number two. Dat's a big step. Congratulations!" complimented Target. She tried to cool her temper.

"They're not demon! However, the first one has been acting like one lately!" Tig said, spotting Bella and her uncle Race. Her daughter had just smacked his cigar out of his mouth. Rory and Target agreed with their friend, seeing this happen as well.

"Ya gotta love 'em, though," implied Target.

Mush, Jack and Skit decided to frighten their girls from behind.

"Now des guys...," began Rory, "they're a whole different story!" she explained, exhausted from laughing. Tig looked to her shoulder, to Mush, who was resting his head on her. He gave a smile, a sigh, and his arm around her waist. She looked at him in wonder.

"What's on your mind Tiger?" she asked.

"Tiger?" Mush questioned. "You'se ain't called me dat since before Bella was born," he clarified, not looking at Tig, but at his daughter in the distance. "She's gonna be a great Newsie when she grows up!" Mush spoke softly into Lily's ear. "She'll have a good teacher, right Marie?" he interrupted her embrace with Skittery.

"Huh?" she asked, pulling away from their soft kiss. "Oh...oh yeah. Anythin' you'se say, Mush," she replied, and continued with Dimitrie what she had started.

"Wish we'se could have more little Newsie babies runnin' 'round, don't you'se?" Mush questioned Tig.

"Be careful what you wish for," Tig said, placing Mush's hand to her stomach. His eyes widened.

"Oh damn!" he whispered, looking to her flat stomach. "You're not."

"I am," she interrupted, smiling sweetly at him. He released her from his grip. The smile disappeared from his face. Mush took a few slow steps back away from Lily.

"Are you okay?" she asked. But in the middle of her sentence, Mush screamed.

"WHAA-HOOO!" He jump joyfully into the air and all around the park.

"Well, dat went pretty good!" exclaimed Rory, watching Mush's reaction. "Would you'se act like dat if I was preggy?" she asked Jack.

"Of course," he said, kissing her.

"No, Jack, I'm serious," Shortcake declared, sternly looking into his eyes.

"I'se never knew you'se wanted kids," Jack began, "you'se should've told me sooner!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Geez! What a chapter!!!!! I must say, those two girls are a handful! And another one on the way! Poor Tig! The mean things that Kris and I do to these people! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will be the last! tear I'll miss you guys...okay, so it won't be so long until I start to post the sequel to this story (whoo-hoo!), but it still will be tearful because we won't see the two girls as little anymore, but as teenagers...dun dun dun! Make sure that you R/R! Thanks!

JustDuck: That idea about Snipe is a good one, I should remember that one! And let me say a big thanks to you because you seem to be the only one who reviews or reads this story anymore. So, THANK YOU!!!! Hopefully there will be more reviews and readers for the sequel, but thank you for still reading this!


	18. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney obviously does(tear Lucky Rats!), and I don't actually own this story, my talented friend, Kristina, does(she, too, is a lucky rat!) and I am merely doing her a favor! But, I actually DO own Tig and Annabelle, others as well, but you have to wait for the sequel! So, for these reasons, don't sue me!

Summary: Marie 'Target' McCoy is a loveable tomboy who lives and sells with the Manhatten Newsies. She starts to date SpotConlon, but what happens when her heart starts to belong to another newsie that she's known for years? NOT A MARY SUE!!! Skit/Target, Mush/Tig, Jack/OC

Rating: PG-13

"I'se got it!" Target shouted, rushing into the Lodging House. The Newsies had all settled into the study, listening to their friend ramble. "I'se got it, I'se finally got it!" She went around the room, giving all the Newsies a kiss on the cheek and hugging Tig and Shortcake. "I'se got it," she said to herself as she rushed to Skittery in the large black chair. She sat sideways on his lap, took him by the collar and kissed him without warning.

"Geeze! You'se should have done dat a few years ago, I'se would've been a happy man!" he joked. Marie kissed him again.

"What did ya get Marie?" asked Blink. Across the room, Jack balled up his fist. He was still uneasy about people calling her that.

"Da bookstore on da corna...I'se gotta job dare," she explained. "Ain't dat great?!" she asked. The room fell quiet. "What?" she questioned, looking around the dimly lit room. "Ain't you'se guys happy for me?" Skittery patted her on the leg.

"Course were happy for you'se, Angel-Face. It's just...what 'bout Munchkin?"

"I'se can take care of her," interrupted Race. "I'se ain't got a job anyways. And maybe she can help me sell some papes. What do you'se think?"

Target and Skit looked at eachother, then back to Race. Evy was sitting on his lap. Target took a deep breath and saw her daughter reach into Race's pocket and pull out a cigar.

"Alright." She looked at her little girl. "But, no smokin', drinkin', or stealin'." Evy looked to her mother. "Understand?" she asked.

"'Kay!" Evelyn replied, looking back at the cigar.

"Promise?" Skittery questioned, making sure.

"Pwomise!" Munchkin answered her father. Race looked at his buddy.

"Hey, no worries! Who betta at teachin' her den me?" asked Racetrack.

"Ta teach her what, exactly?" spoke Shortcake, twisting her head around to see him.

"Street smarts, kid," Race explained, lifting his middle finger to his head; he intended it for Rory to see.

"Oh, and Lord knows, you'se got alot of dat!" said Mush. Bella continued to try to climb into her father's lap. The room grew still.

The air was warm, even with the windows open. The hot July moon rested behind the trees outside the window. The room smelt of tobacco, old furniture, and the lilacs that grew right outside. The leaves on the oak trees rustled in the evening breeze. It was silent in the study; only the sound of the wind could be heard.

Mush, Tig, Jack, and Shortcake sat quietly on a large sofa, Skittery and Target in the black armchair. Bella and Munchkin were back on the floor playing with David's pocket watch, Blink's lucky dice, and Bumlets's prized marbles. Specs, Snoddy, and Race, as well as the rest of the Newsies, sat cross-legged on the floor, accompanying Bella and Munchkin. No one said a word, they just watched the small girls fiddle with the marbles and dice.

"Hey goils, show yer muddas what we tought you'se," said Jack, breaking the silence.

"Cawwyin' da banna!" the two spoke in unison, looking to their parents. Only large smiles were shown.

August 8, 1902

Dimitrie Jones and Shawn Meyers stood anxiously waiting for their fiancées to come strolling down the aisle. All of the Newsies and Bella and Munchkin sat in rows of chairs lined in the green grass. It was their wedding day. The couples agreed on a double wedding, outside, in their park.

Some of the Newsboys in the front row continuously made faces at Mush and Skittery; they were trying to lighten the mood. The procession had begun as the two men finally witnessed their beautiful brides. Lily was dressed in a traditional white dress with lilies filling her bouquet.

Of course, the Newsies provided the wedding music with their, 'Da dum, dam dums' while the girls walked down the aisle. Racetrack was by Lily's side, ready to give her away. They walked slowly down the aisle, between the rows of Newsies. Now Tig was standing beside Mush, a white veil covered her face and more lily flowers were set in her headpiece.

Skittery was waiting in constant anticipation for his bride to be. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his buddy, Blink, stick his tongue out at him. At that moment, Target appeared. She was dressed in white as well, lilacs satisfied her for a bouquet. The boys noticed that Target wasn't wearing a veil like Lily was, but her faithful Newsie hat with a light blue handkerchief hanging from its brim.

"Momma!" Evelyn shouted when she saw her mother. Target put her fingers to her lips, trying to give a sign of silence. Jack met her at the end of the aisle and held up his arm. Marie thought it was best for Jack to give her away. He was like family to her, as were the rest of the Newsies, but there was something different about Jack. He was like a brother, he always had been and she loved him dearly.

Jack couldn't help but smile when he saw Target in her dress. She linked her arm through his. ."You'se look beautiful, Marie," he whispered.

"Thanks, Jack," she replied, and kissed her friend's cheek. They began to walk.

"I'se can't believe you'se wore dat!" he said, referring to the hat.

"As always!"

When they reached Skit, Mush, and Lily, Jack asked, "You'se gonna take care of me goil, right Skit?"

"No worries, Kelly! Nothin's gonna happen ta my goil," he replied.

"Nice hat," Target said to Lily.

"You too," Tig whispered back, giggling.

"Shh, quiet down now ladies," said the minister. Target and Lily looked at him, only just realizing it was the doctor who had saved Marie's life.

"Hey Doc, what are you doing here?" asked Tig.

"You'se just everywhere, ain't ya?" Target questioned, punching him lovingly in the arm.

"Let's proceed, ladies," he suggested, opening his book. Everyone quieted down as the ceremonies began. "We gather on this beautiful August morning to wed these two couples in holy matrimony." He paused. "Shawn and Lily and Dimitrie and Marie." Some of the Newsies giggled under their breath.

"Go get 'em, Marie!" shouted Blink. She turned to look at him.

"Thanks, Kid," she turned back.

"Hey, you'se too, Lils!" he added, but Lily stayed facing forward, even though a smile was evident on her face.

"Do you, Shawn Meyers, take this woman, Lily Matthews, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" asked the minister.

"Of course!" Mush replied, scrunching his nose and chin and shrugging his shoulders. Tig looked at him sternly. "I'se mean...I'se do," he said, correcting himself.

"And do you, Lily Matthews, take this man, Shawn Meyers, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," she replied, looking into Mush's eyes.

The minister turned to Target and Skittery on his right.

"Do you, Dimitrie Jones, take this women, Marie McCoy, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do, Fadda," Skit replied.

"And do you, Marie McCoy, take this man, Dimitrie Jones, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Target raised an eyebrow. "No doubt 'bout it!" was her reply. The minister's eyes widened. "Sorry, Fadda. I'se mean, yes, I'se do."

"If any person or people object to these two couples being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," spoke the father, looking around. Only the sound of wind blowing and birds chirping could be heard. Target almost got lost in Skittery's deep green eyes when the minister announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your brides."

Mush lifted Lily's veil and kissed her lips. Target, on the other hand, pulled off her hat and threw it like a Frisbee through the air. Skittery's grin widened and he kissed his bride hard. The Newsies clapped and cheered for their friends. Bella and Evelyn placed their hands over their eyes.

"Ewww!" they said, while their uncles held them. A few minutes passed and the couples were still kissing.

Race stood up, Evy on his shoulder. "Hey boys!" he shouted to Skit and Mush. "Da fadda said to kiss da brides, not suffocate 'em!"

"Don't tell us, tell dem," said Mush, pointing to a nearby tree. Jack had Rory pressed up against the tree.

"Hey, Kelly!" shouted Target. "Carry da banner, not kiss da messenga!" Jack pulled away from Rory, laughing. The park filled with joy that August morning. Then Lily and Marie looked at eachother.

"We have to tell them," whispered Lily. "Guys," she began aloud, "Marie and I have...have something to tell all of you...um..."

"Well...you'se see..." started Target.

"Um..."

"We're sisters," they both said.

(tear!) It's been fun with this story...I can't wait 'til I can post the sequel. If you're reading this, I hope that you read the next story and REVIEW!!!!!!! And...what a SURPRISE at the end. I bet ya you didn't see that one coming! Until the next story(and make sure you keep an eye out!)...I'm Out!!

JustDuck: LOL! You have no idea how hard I laughed when I read 'potent little swimmers'! Yeah, they sure are. I guess that you'll just have to wait until the sequel until you find out what Tig had. Sorry! I hope to see you as one of the first reviewers for the next story, if not THE first)no pressure of course!)


End file.
